


Forever More

by ddelusionall



Series: The Raven Clan [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Attempted Poisoning, Birds, Boots - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Except for kneel at Changmin's feet, Expectations, Getting to know a new place, Jaejoong is a badass, Kings & Queens, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Past Shim Changmin/Kim Jaejoong, Princes & Princesses, Ravens, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Yunho doesn't know what to do, side pairings with other kpop boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is everything Yunho has ever wanted in a partner. Except that he isn't from Earth, or not Yunho's version of Earth. And there are expectations of Yunho that he is not sure he can fulfill. How do you decide between love and freedom?
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: The Raven Clan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716562
Kudos: 2





	1. The Trees and Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Beyond a shimmering around his eyes that felt like it spread through his entire body, nothing let Yunho know that he had traveled to another realm. Jaejoong had explained that it was painless, easy, quick.  
  
Magic.  
  
Changmin squeezed his hand, and Yunho opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. They stood in a circular room with brown walls and a couple of windows. It took Yunho a moment to see that it was an office with a sturdy desk, a wall of books, and a cold hearth. The windows were cut right out of the wall, and Yunho’s eyes widened. The wall was wood, a single piece, and it wrapped around the room, and how did it do that?  
  
The windows were open, blue curtains blowing in a breeze. Beyond the windows were leaves of a tree. Big leaves, larger than the span of both of Yunho’s hands. Above him was a carved chandelier. Ravens, he noticed, wings spread, claws out. Candles stood up from their backs. A plush roven rug spread out on the floor, covering most of the room.  
  
“Home sweet home,” Jaejoong said and plopped himself in the chair at the desk, legs over the arm and crossed at the knee. “This is my office, well part of it, anyway. This is where my library is, where I research magic and other realms.”  
  
“Are there a lot of realms?” Yunho asked. Probably not the smartest first question, but Yunho was still a little stunned.  
  
“Yeah. Too many to count. There are even others where the people have learned to travel between realms like we have.”  
  
Yunho nodded.  
  
Changmin squeezed his hand again, and Yunho looked over at him. “Are you okay? Not dizzy? No headache?”  
  
Yunho shook his head. “Maybe a little wobbly, but I’m okay.”  
  
Changmin smiled. “I will send Jaejoong to inform my parents that we have returned, but you do not have to meet them just yet. I want you to get used to our world, and introduce you to it.”  
  
“Are you afraid of heights?” Jaejoong asked with a smirk.  
  
Yunho glanced at him. “Why?”  
  
Jaejoong laughed but did not answer the question.  
  
“Do not mind him,” Changmin said and tugged Yunho toward a door. “Your time off has officially ended, Apex Jaejoong. Check our soldiers and our supplies. I expect a full report at sunset.”  
  
Jaejoong grumbled at him, but Changmin continued without acknowledging the curses. He opened the door and stepped out, careful with Yunho who did not understand until he was outside of the office and on a platform of sorts and surrounded by trees and leaves and holy shit, hundreds of feet in the air. The world swam and he staggered, and Changmin held him tightly, whispering reassurances into his ear.  
  
A world of trees. Yunho sort of figured that he should have known. Ravens, birds, all the fruit. It suddenly made sense. The platform they stood on was wide and wrapped around the tree. A wide walkway (large enough and sturdy enough for a car) branched away from it and continued through the trees. Other pathways met along it, branching off and curling up and around in spirals, staircases, and more platforms. Some trees were cut, allowing passage of the walkways right through them. There were ladders and staircases and ropes. And people. A lot of people. They walked on the walkways and climbed the ladders and stairs, but they also swung between platforms, gripping ropes across a long drop to the ground. A ground that Yunho could not see.  
  
“What do you think?” Changmin asked.  
  
“Pretty.” And it was, the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves, the way the leaves shaded and wavered between different colors of greens. The tree trunks were so large--many of them were smoothed down, and others were still rough with thick brown, gray, and even red bark.  
  
“Not what I was expecting,” Yunho added.  
  
“What were you expecting?”  
  
“Medieval stuff. Castles, moats, mountains, fields.”  
  
Changmin smiled. “We have a castle, sort of, and we’re on a mountain. Come on. Follow me. I’ll show you.” He turned around and kept hold of Yunho’s hand, leading him around the tree. “Jaejoong’s office is built into the tree, but there are—“  
  
Yunho gasped, stopped and stared. The pathway turned into a set of stairs that curled around more tree trunks that had been hollowed out for various things. Behind and above Jaejoong’s office were more trees and beyond that even more. But there was also a cliff face, with walkways and doors cut right into the rock.

A village in the trees, stretching up and toward the sky. They sky felt miles above them, the canopy of trees blocking the light and view of what looked to be a purple sky.  
  
“This is our compound,” Changmin said, “for lack of a better word. The Raven Stronghold. Above the cliff, across the rocky fields, is where the Hawks live. The Eagles were the other direction, beyond these trees and into the evergreens. To the South is a massive lake which is where the Swans live, and to the north the Owls and the Falcons fight over the large expanses of forests.”

Changmin headed down a walkway, and Yunho stopped at the edge of the platform. Changmin smiled back at him. “They are very sturdy, my wings. You needn’t worry. And I will not let go of your hand.”

“Walk slow.”

Changmin smiled. “I will. Come, my love. I am very excited to show you my home.”

Yunho did his best to return the smile. Changmin was so handsome, so caring, so amazing. Yunho kept his eyes on Changmin’s face lighting up with smiles as he saw people he knew. He waved hello to them. Many welcomed him home and stared at Yunho, but none came close, or if they did, Changmin continued moving with an explanation that he just got home and had to see his parents.

The walkways varied in size. Some were large enough for two cars to pass each other, and others were the width of Yunho’s spread arms. All of the walkways had railings that were just as sturdy as the wood they walked upon.

Changmin pointed out a few of the more important places on their way past. This stronghold had everything from a cobblers, to a blacksmith, a messaging center, to a bakery. All cut into the trunks of the massive trees.

Changmin stopped them at the bakery. The owner bowed low and welcomed the prince home. Changmin smiled and introduced Yunho to the portly man, and Yunho said hello. The man did not ask questions, just gave Changmin two round pastries and promised more for the celebration dinner held in Changmin’s honor.

“Dinner?” Yunho asked.

Changmin smiled and took a bite of the bread. A glop of red seeped out of the bread, and Changmin moaned in delight.

Yunho looked at it and took his own bite. The bread was sweet and the filling almost tart, like cherries. The two together made for a definite moaning moment.

Changmin continued to smile at him and then moved close. Yunho wanted to step back because he knew that look in Changmin’s eyes and he was very aware of the people around them who were watching them but trying not to watch them. Changmin gripped Yunho’s waist, leaned forward and licked at the corner of his mouth.

Yunho shivered.

“My mother promised me a dinner after I returned. She is going to mean for it to be an engagement announcement that we will be married, but I will make sure that the dinner is canceled or that the announcement is canceled. I do not want to pressure you, my love.”

Yunho swallowed.

“Come on. I am anxious to show you everything.” Changmin took his hand and led him away from the bakery. They passed more shops, including a metal works, a stone works, a glass works, and a one that combined the three and made jewelry. Changmin stopped at this store and asked after the owner’s family. He picked out a thick chain what was covered in blue glass and green stones. He held it up to the light and smiled before turning to Yunho and draping it around Yunho’s neck. It dipped to below his collarbones, and Changmin looked at him with admiration.

“Perfect. Thank you, Jungsoo. Add it to our bill?”

“Yes, your highness.”

Yunho stammered his own thanks as Changmin took his hand and pulled him out of the shop.

“How good are you at climbing ladders?” Changmin asked, pointing up.

Yunho looked up. A long ladder scaled the side of a tree. It was really high, and Yunho took a very deep breath. He was used to climbing fire escapes. It didn’t look much different. He nodded. “I’m good.”

“You go first. I will steady you.”

“You just want to ogle my ass.”

Changmin laughed. “That, too. Your thighs are amazing in these clothes.”

Yunho blushed. He had forgotten that he was wearing the tight pants and billowy shirt.

“Let’s go. As slow as you want.”

Yunho turned and gripped a rung. He took a deep breath, reminded himself to not look down, and started up the ladder. He was expecting a grab at his ass and he was not disappointed. But when he did not react, Changmin laughed and spanked him.

Yunho shimmied his ass just a little bit, and Changmin laughed harder. With a smile on his face, Yunho climbed up the ladder. He felt like he hadn’t stopped smiling since he walked into this world. Neither had Changmin. Yunho climbed until Changmin told him to stop at a particular landing.

The cliff still stretched far above his head. He fought the urge to look down over the platform. He did not need to know how high they were.

“Is that ... rumbling?” Yunho asked, glancing up the rock in alarm.

Changmin nodded. “Come on.” He held out his hand, and Yunho took it, following a walkway around a few more trees. The rumbling Yunho soon realized was water, and around just one more tree, Yunho stopped. The rock wall next to him stretched out in a wide curve. The trees thinned out and allowed Yunho to see. He gaped at the beauty around him and at the giant waterfall that tumbled from the edge of the cliff down below a canopy of mist. Yunho could not see where it ended. The roar was loud, but he was far enough away that Changmin was able to talk and he could hear.

“This is Raven Falls,” Changmin said.

Focusing away from the water that cascaded down the cliffs, Yunho saw black dots of the ravens. They flew from trees to cliffs and back again.

“Most of the ravens nest here,” Changmin said. “The Falls tumble all the way down the mountain face and into a wide river that eventually becomes Swan Lake.”

“It’s amazing,” Yunho said.

“You can see most of the compound from up here,” Changmin added, waving behind them.

Yunho turned around to look. From the edge of the cliffs and disappearing into the trees were all the walkways and platforms, and the tree trunks that housed the people and shops.

“The Royal Nest, my family’s home, stretches all along the cliffs. We could have gone the other way, behind Jaejoong’s office and be in my rooms within moments, but I wanted to show you my world.”

Yunho turned to him and smiled. “Show off.”

“Of course. I am proud of who I am, my love.”

Love. That was the third time Changmin had called him that since being here. Did he expect something more than Yunho was willing to give at that moment? He’d only known Changmin a little more than a month. He shook it off. Changmin was excited to be home, and maybe showing that excitement in little pet names. That was okay.

“What are those people doing?” Yunho asked, pointing at the falls.

“Look close,” Changmin said, coming up behind him. When Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist and settled his chin on Yunho’s shoulder, Yunho did not really care anymore what they were doing.

“There are nets. Above the cliff, the river runs over plains and through forests. Like I said before, the Hawks control those plains, but we have the part of the river right before it falls. Mostly. They like to fight us over it. So instead of fishing up there, we catch the fish in the nets. We can fish in the river down below, but it too much to drag the catch back up to our stronghold. My family’s vineyards are on the other side of the falls. It is too slippery for us to walk over there without the proper gear and boots, but I will take you behind the falls one day. There are rivers and streams under the rock that provide water to our stronghold.”

“It is so beautiful here.”

“I am so glad you think so. It is very different from your world. Let me take you to my castle. Are you hungry? You did not eat breakfast.”

Yunho grinned at him. “Yeah. I’m hungry.”

“For food?” he prompted with a leer.

“Yes.”

Changmin chuckled. “Come on then. We will take the other way.” Changmin led him up a walkway, toward the cliff. Around a small bend was a doorway. It was cut into the rock, and then supported with an arch of more rock. The arch continued into the rock, down the long hallway. Torches provided light, and the air cooled as they walked deeper into the mountain. There were wooden doors marking rooms and Changmin explained that most of them were storage rooms.

“When we have festivals, these rooms are used for guests from the other clans. A little further down is the kitchens, and beyond that are the royal quarters. We have not built too far into the rock, but it is what you would call the castle. The royal family and other nobles all live here, up and down the cliff face.”

“We’re going downhill?”

Changmin nodded. “Yes, though it is very gradual. There are staircases and tunnels for quicker passage or escape if need be. We have never had to escape.”

Within the cliff, more people said hello to Changmin, many of them bowed to him, and some even welcomed Yunho home. Yunho attempted to smile at them all, without it looking like he was wincing. He was not comfortable. Not yet, but he wanted to be. It really was too much to take in all at once.

Changmin pointed out supply rooms and libraries and offices. He showed Yunho the tunnel that led to his parents' suite of rooms and the one that led to his sisters'. A little farther down the hallway, Changmin pushed open a heavy wooden door.

“These are my rooms. Down the hall a few more feet is the door to Jaejoong’s rooms.”

The first room did not look like anything more than a dome cut into the wall. A lit torch brightened the way. A woven rug led straight behind the arch and into what was definitely more majestic. The ceiling rose high above Yunho’s head. Windows were cut into the wall, letting in ray of light. In the far corner stood a hollowed out tree trunk with stairs cut into the side that led up to a balcony with bookshelves cut into the rock. Staircases twisted up around the walls, some ending in doorways that led outside and others that were closed off with wooden doors. The sitting room had three chairs and a long couch arranged in front of a hearth. There was also a table with a few chairs.

Yunho had expected everything to be drab and colorless since they were inside a rock, but the chairs and rugs and curtains were bright shades of red, green and yellow. There were rainbow colored pillows scattered everywhere.

“Do you like it?”

Yunho smiled over at Changmin, almost laughing at the anxious look on his face. “Of course. It’s very homey, comfortable. I was expecting ... you know, royal-ness, stuffy, don’t touch anything.”

Changmin snorted. “Some places in the stronghold are like that, like the main ballroom and throne room. But these are my rooms and I wanted everything to be perfect for you. Come on.”

Changmin led the way through the room, around what was a thick rock pillar and into another room that had been hidden around the curve of rock. The ceiling was a little lower, but everything was well lit with an intricate system of torches along the walls. Sunlight seeped in through a few small shafts near the ceiling. But the bed in the middle of the room stole attention from everything else. It looked larger than a California King. The blankets were bright blues, and the pillows were again all the colors of the rainbow. It was inviting, and Yunho had a sudden urge to sink into its soft blankets and mountains of pillows and just sleep. It was built up on a raised section of rock, but had a wooden headboard carved with ravens in flight. At both sides near the headboard were small chests covered with candles.

“That door,” Changmin said and indicated a door to their left, “is my closet, full of clothes and boots and things. We are the same size, mostly, so all my clothes should fit you. I’m sure that once my mother demands your measurements, she will commission proper clothes for you as well. This door ... well, you’ve already heard about what is behind this door.”

Changmin walked across the room to the right. The heavy wooden door opened with a strong push. The first thing Yunho noticed was heat. Damp, wet. The second was the sound of falling water. Jaejoong had said that Changmin had a tub large enough for both of them. He forgot to mention that it was the size of a backyard pool. The pool was sunk into the rock, with overhangs and stairs cut into and above it. Again, the ceiling reached high above them, and there were shafts cut into it, letting the steam out. On the far side of the wall, a small waterfall tumbled over a series of rocks before falling in a stream into the pool. There were more shelves around the pool, stacked high with towels and what was probably soap.

Yunho stared in awe. “Wow.”

Changmin smiled. “Our rooms are built around this warm spring. Just on the other side of the rock is my parents’ bath and my sisters'. Mine is not the biggest, but just the right size for two people.”

“Or twenty.”

Changmin laughed. “You want to share this with eighteen others?”

“Definitely not.”

“Come on. Let’s get some lunch. I will show you the kitchens.”

Yunho let himself be led back to the bedroom, but before Changmin could pull him into the sitting room, he tugged on Changmin’s hand.

“Can we ... just wait ...” Yunho was not sure what he was asking for.

Changmin frowned, probably trying to figure it out himself.

“I just ... everyone is staring at me, at us, and I just ... am not really comfortable yet.” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. “Can I ... I want a few minutes with you. Just a few. Alone. Please.”

Changmin smiled. “You never have to ask for that. I would much rather be alone with you.”

He pulled Yunho closer, wrapped his arm around Yunho’s waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. Yunho was more than happy to tilt his head up and to the side, deepen the kiss, and he pulled Changmin toward the massive bed.

“You want to make out with me?”

“Yes,” Yunho breathed and sat down on the edge of the bed. There was a wooden frame that he was not expecting and he fell back into the soft mattress and pillows with a little yelp, knees hooked on that edge.

Changmin licked his lips and gripped Yunho’s knees. He slid his hands down Yunho’s thighs and climbed over him, between his spread legs.

It was so different than his own bed.

But Changmin over him, Changmin kissing him, and Changmin touching him, were all the same. Yunho relaxed, lifted his hands to Changmin’s hair and smiled into their kisses.


	2. The Crippling Expectations

Kissing Changmin felt the exact same whether in this realm or in the other. But thinking of which one Yunho actually belonged to made Yunho’s head hurt. So he didn’t.

Yunho sank into the kisses and touches and sensations. He followed Changmin’s lead and moved up on the bed, more in the middle, pillows all around them. His legs stayed hooked around Changmin’s back and their bodies rocked together.

Changmin slid a hand up the back of Yunho’s thigh. He paused long enough to squeeze the muscle and continued up, cupping Yunho’s balls through the thin, tight pants and pushing his palm against his trapped erection.

Yunho groaned and tried to spread his legs more.

“Do you want more than kisses?” Changmin asked.

“Please, please.” He shoved his hands between them, unfastening the pants with shaking hands.

“Let me do it, my wings,” Changmin whispered. He pulled Yunho’s hands up, curling his fingers around Yunho’s. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Yunho’s chest heaved with deep breaths, too tight from all the conflicting emotions in his heart and mind. He pulled his hands back, above his head, and gripped the pillow. “Please, please!”

Changmin ran his hands up Yunho’s chest. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it from the pants. He spread it open but did not let Yunho up to take it off. He continued the caresses on his skin, fingertips teasing his nipples, for a few more moments before going to the pants. He finished unfastening them. LIke the shirt, he spread them open, readjusting until Yunho’s cock and balls hung from them, pinched just enough for the sensation to be almost painful..

Yunho moaned, hips rising into Changmin’s touches. Changmin moved, shifting down the bed. Yunho’s legs stay around him, feet at his lower back. Changmin licked his lips and then licked the ridge of Yunho’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped.

Changmin chuckled and licked down the shaft. He sucked lightly on Yunho’s sac. He gripped Yunho’s thighs and pressed a line of soft kisses up to the head of his erection. “I love the way you fit in my mouth,” Changmin murmured and then used his lips to lift Yunho’s cock and slip it into his mouth.

Yunho moaned and shifted his hips.

Changmin hummed and when he did not hold Yunho down, Yunho thrust up into his mouth. He released the grip on the pillow and tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair instead. Changmin let him, so Yunho took the offering. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust into Changmin’s mouth, pleasure spiraling out of control and spreading fast. A combination of nerves and lust had Yunho on the brink of orgasm a little too quickly.

In a moment of pure euphoria, Yunho noted that his moans and whimpers sounded much better echoing off the rock walls of Changmin’s room than his painted drywall of his bedroom at home.

“Fuck, fuck, Min. Changmin-ah!”

Changmin tugged on his balls a little longer and sank down farther on his cock. He sucked, bobbing his head up and down. The pleasure reached its peak, and Yunho’s back arched off the bed as he came, exploding into Changmin’s mouth, and slamming down on the bed. His body went slack. Changmin sucked the last few weak pulses of his releases and swallowed.

Yunho gasped in the silence. His stomach twitched with every kiss Changmin landed on his way up to his lips. He kissed Yunho deeply and Yunho sighed, twisting one hand into his hair and tugging at his hips with the other. Changmin fell on top of him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Yunho growled. “Please.”

Changmin smiled. “Anything you--”

“Yo, Changmin!”

Changmin shut his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

Yunho groaned.

Jaejoong shouted for him again.

“What?” Changmin snapped.

Jaejoong walked around the rock formation that provided the bedroom with a little privacy. He looked very different than the stylish, jewelry clad man on Earth. Here his accessories were weapons. He had a sword on his belt, a knife on the outside of his boot and in a holster on his forearm, a bow flung over his shoulder, and a quiver full of arrows. Yunho had a feeling there were more knives hidden on his body.

Jaejoong leaned against the rock pillar and smirked at them. “Your mother is quite annoyed that you have yet to greet her since you have returned. I have been sent to fetch you.”

“Are you going to drag me by my ear?” Changmin demanded.

Jaejoong smirked. “If need be. I am more terrified of your mother than I am of you. Add your sisters who are whispering their revenge, and I will do almost anything to placate them. Lunch is being served in about ten minutes. I strongly suggest you be there.”

Changmin sighed. “On the veranda?”

“Of course.”

Changmin looked down at Yunho. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I will stay if you tell me to stay.”

With a smile, Yunho shook his head. “I am hungry, and it is only postponing the inevitable.”

Changmin nodded. “You’ll need to change your pants.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Go away, please, Apex,” Changmin said.

“I will be right outside.”

“Some days I hate him,” Changmin muttered.

Yunho smiled and did not protest when Changmin spent the next couple of minutes kissing him.

“You do not have to talk to my parents if you do not want to.”

Yunho shook his head. “It seems rude not to go when invited.”

Changmin nodded. “It is. But they will also understand.”

“I don’t want to make a bad impression.”

“Impossible.”

Yunho flushed.

“Oh my mother loving fuck, Changmin. Come on!”

Changmin huffed. “Should fuck you just to spite him.”

“Should fuck me because I want you to.”

Changmin moaned, hips rocking against Yunho’s again. “Later. I promise.”

Yunho laughed. “Okay, get off me.”

Changmin grumbled, but he rolled to the side. Yunho followed him up and off the bed and into the closet that was more of a room. Shirts and jackets hung on a series of hooks and knobs all around the room. Pants were folded on shelves. Boots lined both sides of the closet on smaller shelves.

“Everyday clothes are on the left,” Changmin said. “Formal things are on the right.”

“Dinner with your parents, which one do we wear?”

“Just everyday clothes. If a visiting dignitary from the Swans was going to be at lunch, then we would dress up. These pants--” He pulled off a dark blue pair from the shelf near his head. “--are a little too big for me. You can wear them. They are not as tight so may be more comfortable for you.” Changmin turned around. “I cannot watch you change without bending you over a shelf. Be quick.”

“I’d rather be bent over a shelf,” Yunho muttered, stripping out of the pants. There was some come on his stomach and on the shirt, so he took it off and wiped at his skin. The new pants were a little looser, and Yunho did not feel as exposed in them. He wondered what shirt to wear, thought of asking Changmin, but pulled the first black one off a hook. The long sleeves were a little short, hitting above his wrists, so he rolled them up to mid-forearm. He remembered to tuck the shirt into the looser pants and buttoned all but three of the buttons. He did not have a mirror to look at himself and did not see one in the closet.

The dark blues of the necklace that Changmin had bought him matched the outfit perfectly.

After a deep breath, he walked through the bedroom and into the main area.

Changmin stared, mouth open for a moment before shutting. Yunho flushed and looked away, tugging at the shirt sleeves.

“Holy fuck,” Jaejoong gasped.

Changmin smacked his arm without taking his eyes off Yunho. “You are never going to go to another realm if all you do is pick up their curse words.”

“Are you going to let him go to lunch like that?”

“Yes,” Changmin said and smiled.

“Is ... is it wrong?” Yunho stammered. “I’m sorry but ... there was come on the other shirt, and I just ...”

“It’s perfect,” Changmin said, moving to stand next to him. He ignored Jaejoong’s snort of disbelief and ran his hands over Yunho’s broad shoulders. “Black is the color of the Ravens. By wearing this shirt, you are aligning yourself with us, proclaiming yourself as a Raven, and showing everyone who looks at you that you are my equal and not my servant from another clan.”

Yunho swallowed and suddenly wished he had picked another shirt.

“You look marvelous.” Changmin kissed his cheek. “Come on.” He held out his hand.

Yunho took it with another deep breath. Jaejoong led the way out of Changmin’s rooms. He went into the rock, down a tunnel lit with torches. A few hundred feet, he turned a corner and headed up a spiral rock staircase. Changmin let Yunho go first and followed them up.

At the top of the stairs was another door. Jaejoong opened it and Yunho immediately felt a breeze and saw the sunshine. They were in an open cavern, the ceiling high above their heads. The bottom a flat stone floor, and it ended at a ledge that was painted with sunshine. Trees framed the opening, both on the sides of the cavern and the treetops beyond the wooden railing. There were three round tables set up around the area. Five people sat at a table near the line of sunlight. The other two tables were in the sunlight, closer to the edge. Both were empty.

“Changminnie!” a girl shouted and jumped up from her chair. Another followed suit and both ran to him. Changmin let Yunho go and accepted enthusiastic hugs and kisses from both girls.

“His sisters,” Jaejoong said. “Sooyeon, who is twenty-three, and Jiyeon, who is eighteen. The other girl is Seohyun, and Changmin’s parents.”

Before Yunho could do anything more than swallow, he was under the scrutiny of all of them.

“Well, bring him here.” The older woman said. Her hair was going gray and pulled up at the top of her head in an intricate design. A circlet of silver hewn leaves sat upon her head. Black sparkling jewels were embedded in it. A quick glance showed the other girls with similar hair styles. All the women were in tight dresses, body hugging and showing off way more in the bust area than anything Yunho had seen in Korea. Only Seohyun’s dress was green, the others shades of blues.

Changmin’s father wore a white shirt, much like Changmin’s.

Changmin smiled at Yunho and put his arm around Yunho’s waist. “Relax.”

Yunho snorted.

Jaejoong chuckled. He went first and bowed forty-five degrees. “Good afternoon, Raven King and Queen, princesses.”

Changmin’s mother waved at him in dismissal. “Your attitude is almost worse than before,” she said, though it lacked venom.

Jaejoong smiled. “The other realm was quite interesting.” He sat casually in a chair and reached for one of the plates of food.

“I enjoyed it,” Changmin said, moving to two empty chairs.

Yunho was not sure what to do, but he did emulate Jaejoong and bowed to the king and queen. The girls actually squealed before being shut up by a sharp noise from their mother.

Changmin ran his hand along Yunho’s back. “This is Jung Yunho.”

Yunho stood up quickly when Changmin’s hand threatened to touch his ass.

Changmin smiled. “My mother and father, who you are to call the Raven King and Raven Queen. My friend Seohyun, and my sisters Sooyeon and Jiyeon.”

“It ... it is nice to meet all of you,” Yunho managed to say, throat a little tight.

Changmin motioned to a chair, one between himself and Jaejoong. He sat down and found himself directly across the round table from Seohyun in her low cut gown. There was no circlet in her brown hair, but she did wear a green necklace with matching earrings and bracelets.

Changmin pulled stone and wooden dishes toward them, piling the bowl in front of Yunho with fruits, vegetables and cold meat strips. There were chopsticks, thankfully, but a thicker set than Yunho was used to. Changmin showed him how to use a square utensil, its thick end carved like a spoon, by holding it still as a place to secure a bite to eat with the chopsticks.

His hand shook, and fortunately, Jaejoong started conversation about the food of Yunho’s realm and how the flavors were different. It interested the girls enough to ask questions, and Yunho was able to eat, though still very aware of the Raven Queen’s scrutiny. Yunho liked the food, or at least this food. The meat was tender and spicy. He had always loved vegetables, and these were no different even if they looked strange with purple, green, and orange flesh.

“Do you cook, Yunho?” the Raven Queen asked him.

“Mother,” Changmin admonished.

Yunho swallowed the food in his mouth. He did not know why that question upset Changmin, but he told the truth. “Not very well. I never ... never had to learn with my own mother, sister and friends to cook for me.”

The Raven Queen glanced at Seohyun with a self-satisfied smirk.

“And the restaurants,” Jaejoong said. “You don’t need to cook in Yunho’s realm. You can just go out and have someone do it for you. They are very popular and all sorts. Even bakeries like here.”

Changmin waved Jaejoong silence. He leaned over to Yunho and said, “I do not expect you to live up to the expectations of my parents. Here, it is expected that the future queen knows how to cook and prepare food. She is in charge of the kitchens and harvest. But I can hardly expect you to know that since you were not raised here.” He shot a look at his mother. “I had hoped that my mother would not pit you against Seohyun so soon. Please excuse her behavior.”

“That is entirely inappropriate,” the King Raven said. “Apologize to your mother.”

“I will not.”

Yunho touched Changmin’s arm. “It’s okay.”

Changmin shook his head. “It is not.”

“He must know his duties as a candidate for your wife,” the Raven Queen said.

Changmin glared at his mother. “He will not be my wife. He will be my husband, my partner, and as far as I am concerned, and as far as Seohyun is concerned, he is the only candidate.”

“You cannot marry him if we do not approve, and he is nothing more than your body servant.”

 _Body servant?_ Yunho glanced at Changmin, but Changmin did not look at him, glaring at his mother.

“If you will not approve of him,” Changmin said, “then I will live with him in his realm.”

The silence that followed was alarming. Yunho caught Jaejoong fingering the hilt of a knife on his belt.

Changmin continued eating.

“So, Yunho,” Seohyun said and ignored the look the Raven Queen shot her, “tell us about your family in your realm. I cannot say that we got along with those of your kin in this realm, but maybe the ones you grew up with are better behaved?”

Yunho smiled at her and shook his head. “Unfortunately, I doubt that they’d approve. In my realm, men being attracted to men and men marrying men is not accepted. My father threw me out of the house when I was just twenty. I have spoken to my sister recently, but my parents do not think I exist.”

Seohyun looked pained, like she wanted to apologize.

Yunho hurried on. “But I do have two friends that I consider family. They have been very supportive of me coming here and seeing what this realm is like.”

“Yoochun and Junsu,” Jaejoong said. “I miss them already.”

Changmin snorted, and Yunho finally smiled. He told them about living in the same building as Junsu’s family when he was young, and then meeting Yoochun in college. He kept his comments geared toward Seohyun, but he was very aware of the glares that passed between Changmin and his mother.

“Minho wants to see you,” Seohyun said. “He was invited to lunch, but with Jonghyun so close to delivering their baby, he does not want to leave his side.”

“Minho is my cousin,” Changmin said. “He’s the next in line to be Raven King if I decide that I do not want it.” He glared at his mother.

“Stop being a brat,” Seohyun said.

“I would like you to meet him,” Changmin continued and took Yunho’s hand. “You two will get along very well, I think.”

Yunho cleared his throat. “Okay.”

A group of servants materialized out of thin air (or at least that is what it looked like to Yunho). Some removed the plates and others brought out more. These plates held a combination of berries, fruit that looked like pears, and cream. It was all dusted with a spice that looked like cinnamon but tasted a little earthier. Yunho loved it, and he ate all of the dessert on his plate, and only blushed a little when Changmin held out a few bites of his own for him.

When dessert finished, Changmin stood up, bowed to his parents, and Yunho was quick to copy him.

“We will have your engagement announcement at the end of the week.”

Changmin turned around and shook his head. “You will have it after I have asked Yunho to accept my hand in marriage.”

“He has not?” the King said in surprise.

Changmin smiled at Yunho. “As he has told me many times, we barely know each other.”

“Then I guess we will announce your engagement to--”

“You will not,” Changmin said firmly. “As much as I love Seohyun, she knows that I am not going to marry her.”

Seohyun smiled. “I had my doubts until this lunch. You have never looked at me the way that you look at Yunho.”

His sisters cooed at him, and Changmin’s neck flushed.

“It is rather sickening,” Jaejoong added from Yunho’s elbow. Yunho had not realized that he had stood up.

“The announcement of my engagement will happen only when I want it to happen. That is not this week, nor next week, nor the one after that.”

Changmin bowed to them again, turned around, and pulled Yunho back into the cavern and through the passageways.

“Is that anyway to escort a lady?”

Changmin stopped and all three turned to see Seohyun following after them. The dress was surprising. After so much skin at the top, low cut and only thin straps at the shoulders, it billowed out at the waist in multiple layers that looked like leaves in the trees.

“Invite me to come with you,” Seohyun demanded, hands on her hips. She glared up at Changmin. Her head barely reached his chin.

Changmin smiled and bowed. “Would you like to accompany us to Minho’s alcoves?”

Seohyun drew even with Yunho and forced her hand at his elbow. Yunho swallowed, but curled his arm appropriately. “I would be glad to. Thank you.”

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“I feel so sorry for the man who finally marries you,” Jaejoong said.

Seohyun smacked his arm. “I hear Jinki was hoping to ask me.”

Changmin nodded. “I will formally remove any claim upon you so that he may.”

“You may want to wait to do that until after your mother--”

“My mother may do as she wants. I told her quite frequently that I would not announce my engagement until I found Yunho, and now, as Jaejoong has pointed out to me more than once, I will wait until Yunho agrees.”

“If he does not?” Seohyun asked.

Changmin looked over at him. “I will do everything I can to change his mind.”

Yunho stared straight ahead of them, counting the decorative rock formations as they passed. Silence settled, and Seohyun squeezed his arm. Yunho attempted to smile, but did not look down because even he could tell that the smile was more of a grimace.


	3. The Birds and the Bees

Again, Jaejoong led the way down and through a series of tunnels and staircases. A lean young man slouched against a stone pillar just outside of a door. He had auburn long hair, pulled back away from his face. Like Jaejoong, his eyes were blue, and he was well armed. He did not have the muscle bulk that Jaejoong had, but he was still strong. As he was, Yunho compared him to a snake or a spider, calm and pretty to look at until angered or surprised. And then deadly.

He smiled widely and called a hello to Changmin. He knocked on the door a few times and then moved forward, meeting Jaejoong with his arm up. Jaejoong mirrored him and their forearms bumped together. The clink of their holstered knives echoed around the hall.

“Taeminnie,” Jaejoong said. “Do I have some things to tell you about the other realm.”

“Sexual things?”

“Of course.”

The door opened. The man who answered was tall, almost as tall as Changmin, with long legs and a firm torso. He wore clothes baggier than anything Yunho had seen so far. His white shirt was haphazardly buttoned, with only two buttons done up, but in the wrong holes, causing the shirt to sit askew over his broad shoulders and show off the muscles of his chest and his stomach. The worried look on his face turned to a smile and he eagerly accepted Changmin’s hug.

“Hi, Changminnie.”

“Hey, Minho. How is Jonghyun doing?”

“He is beautiful.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.”

“He is just fine. Come on in.” Minho looked up at Yunho, and his eyes went wide. “Hello.”

“Yunho, this is Minho, my cousin.”

Yunho half-bowed, not releasing Seohyun’s arm. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Minho inclined his head. “You as well, Yunho. I am glad that Changmin has finally found you. I have grown tired of his bellyaching.”

“You and me both,” Jaejoong said.

“And me,” Seohyun added.

Changmin punched Minho’s arm. “Shut your mouth.”

Minho laughed. “Come in, come in. Jonghyun will be glad that you are home. He has had a bit of trouble the last couple weeks, and the doctors and magicians have told him to not move around if he can help it.”

They entered a room much like Changmin’s main room, though a little smaller and not decorated with as much opulence. On the couch sat a very pregnant man, and his pout deepened when Minho came into view. He had light brown hair that looked like it would be blonder but he was sweating. His skin was pale with patches of red flushed down his arms. He wore only the thinnest pants, his stomach and chest bare. He held out his hands and whined.

Minho hurried over to him, flinging his shirt off as he went. He settled behind him, moving pillows until the pregnant man leaned against Minho’s chest, his bent legs up on the couch, supported by pillows. He sighed and smiled.

“Hi, Changmin!” He held out a hand.

Changmin took it and bent down enough to press a kiss to his cheek. “How many eggs are ready to hatch, huh? You’re huge.”

“Get smashed,” he said, though he smiled. And then he met Yunho’s eyes. “Hi. You must be Yunho. I am Jonghyun.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. “H-hi.”

“Sorry,” Changmin said with a frown at Yunho. “He’s a little ...”

“Shock,” Yunho said quickly. He did not want Changmin apologizing for him. “In my realm, men can’t get pregnant. Only women.”

Jonghyun groaned. “Lucky. I feel like a fat cow.”

“You are beautiful,” Minho said, voice light and awed.

“You are an overachiever,” Jonghyun said and he tilted his head up to look at Minho. “That was a bit of a surprise anyway.”

Changmin sat on the end of the couch and started massaging Jonghyun’s feet. “Surprise?”

Jonghyun smiled. “We thought the date of conception was sooner because of how fast I was exploding out of my skin. Turns out we are having twins.”

“Twins?” Changmin said. “Wow. No wonder you are confined to your bed.”

“It is so boring,” Jonghyun said and moaned from the massage. He sank back against Minho’s body. “You have ten minutes and then Minho is going to have to satisfy me because you are turning me on.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. Minho was blushing. “He ... uh ... needs ... ”

“Sex. Lots of sex,” Jonghyun said.

Changmin laughed. “Nothing wrong with that.” He moved his massage up Jonghyun’s legs.

Yunho had an image of himself, in this same situation, pregnant and weak, and ... He let go of Seohyun’s arm and sank onto the floor with a groan.

Changmin was there a moment later, worried, hands cupping his cheeks. “My love? Are you ill?”

Seohyun crouched next to him, pressing a cup of water to his lips. He took it gratefully and drank it down.

“S-ssorry, j-ust ... “

“Do not--”

Yunho shut Changmin up with a look. “I’m okay, just ... overwhelmed.”

Jonghyun snapped his fingers at Yunho. “Come here. Minho will not let me move.”

Yunho shuffled over and sat on the floor against the couch. Jonghyun held out his hand and Yunho took it. Jonghyun squeezed. “I do not know how it is in your realm, but in this realm, being pregnant is not any fun, for both men and women. It is a daunting prospect, but Minho and I have been together for a long time, and we made this decision ourselves. We planned it, though we did not plan the twins. I understand that it is different for you, but Changmin is not going to force you to have a child. You are lucky. Changmin spoke to both of us before he went to find you. We are both ready to be the leaders of the Raven Clan, and our children will reign after us, if that is what you two choose.”

Yunho leaned his head against the couch and sighed. “I know that, but ... it is all so daunting.”

Jonghyun chuckled. “And I bet Changmin had been so doting and wee bit suffocating, yes?”

Yunho looked over at Changmin’s face and smiled at his frown. “A little.”

“That is so like Changmin. He sees something, puts his heart, mind, and soul into it, and if it is a task, he accomplishes it, if it is a person, he ... well, he will be your best friend for the rest of your life. He is very loyal.”

“I know that,” Yunho said. “Still very daunting to have my life be completely different.”

“It does not have to be,” Changmin said.

Yunho looked over at him. He knew that, too. Changmin was giving him an out. Changmin would live in his realm with him. Changmin would give up the life he knew for Yunho.

Before Yunho could ask that of him, he had to be the same. He had to be willing to give up the life he knew for Changmin.

Changmin stood up. He held out his hand for Yunho and Yunho took it. He let Changmin pull him to his feet.

“Can we go back to your room?” Yunho asked.

“Of course.” Changmin turned to Minho and Jonghyun. “How soon until the babies arrive?”

“Not for weeks,” Jonghyun growled.

“They may come early,” Minho added. “The doctors and magicians are worried about that because there are two of them.”

“Which is why I cannot give them any other reason to come early and I must stay off my feet.”

“They will be strong and stubborn like their fathers,” Seohyun said.

“I hope not,” Minho muttered, earning a sharp jab to his stomach.

“Now you owe me,” Jonghyun said, tugging at Minho’s arm. “Give me an orgasm.”

“And that is our cue to leave,” Changmin said. He held out his arms for Seohyun and Yunho and led them away from the sounds of Jonghyun moaning, though definitely not moans of pain.

“I guess that’s one thing to look forward to,” Yunho said.

Changmin smiled. “Yes, but you do not need to be pregnant to ask for orgasms.”

Seohyun groaned. “I cannot believe I am going to miss out on orgasms from you. Jaejoong speaks highly of you.”

“Jaejoong should keep his mouth shut,” Changmin said, going through the door.

“What did I say now?” Jaejoong demanded.

“Spilling my bedroom secrets.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Ah, yeah. That is not a secret. Everyone in the compound knows how good you are with your hands and mouth.”

Yunho scowled.

Jaejoong laughed. “Not from experience.”

“Just because you cannot keep your mouth shut,” Changmin accused.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Your skills should be praised.”

“By me,” Yunho snapped.

Jaejoong held out his hands in surrender. “Of course.”

“Jaejoong, will you escort Seohyun wherever she needs to be?” Changmin said. “We are going back to my rooms.”

“Sure thing,” Jaejoong said and held out his arm. “My lady.”

Seohyun took it and smiled over at Changmin. “I would not mind seeing what Jinki is doing this afternoon.”

Changmin laughed. “Have fun.”

He led Yunho back the way they had come, down the stairs and through the stone tunnels. Once inside the rooms, Yunho let go of Changmin’s hand and stood in the middle, staring up at the high stone ceiling.

“Are you okay?” Changmin asked.

Yunho winced. “I’m ... just ... overwhelmed.”

“I know. I am sorry. We do not have to do anything else today but relax and--”

“Claustrophobic.”

“Huh?”

Yunho looked over at him. “Just ... too much rock.”

Changmin smiled. “Follow me.” He led the way toward a door, opening it with a strong pull. He was immediately bathed in sunlight. It was a balcony, built right up against the rock cliff. A set of stairs cut into the rock led to a hollowed out tree trunk.

Padded chair and benches dotted the balcony. Changmin sat on a small couch and patted the spot next to him. Yunho ignored the hint and went to the high railing, leaning his folded arms on it. He did not feel unsafe there. He looked out over the entire stronghold. The ramps and walkways and platforms formed a maze between the trees. People walked, some ran, some swung from platform to platform. And ravens flew between the trees.

Yunho shut his eyes as a breeze blew against his face. He wondered where Nevermore was.

He turned and put his back to the view. “Where is Nevermore?”

Changmin shrugged. “Flying about. But if you want her, she will know.”

“What?”

“There is a connection between a raven and its familiar.” Changmin stood up and headed back into the room. “If she knows you need her, I better have some fruit to feed her.”

Yunho went to a chair and sagged into it, eyes closed. He felt like he was not giving Changmin a chance. He felt like he was giving up too soon. He wanted to go back home and he had only been here for less than a day. He promised Changmin three weeks. But with everything that was expected of him, Yunho was not sure he could stay. Not the entire time.

Nevermore suddenly flew around his head, cawing at him, before settling on his knee. Yunho smiled and scratched the top of her head.

“This is all your fault,” he told the raven. “I hope you know that.”

Nevermore squaked at him.

Changmin returned with a bowl of fruit. He tossed a berry in the air, and Nevermore took flight to snag it. He sat in the chair next to Yunho’s.

Yunho leaned his head back, eyes shut, and listened to Changmin talk to Nevermore and praise her while tossing her fruit.

“You have to help me,” Changmin suddenly said.

Yunho opened an eye, thinking the comment was at him, but Changmin was looking at Nevermore, scratching her neck.

“You have to help me show Yunho our home. I hope he likes it here. I want him to like it, but neither of us can force him, and both of us can live within his realm.”

Guilt. Just a little. But he also knew that Changmin understood. It took Changmin a while to get used to Yunho’s realm. The technology had been surprising, and it took a long time to get used to it. Yunho knew this. He talked to Changmin about it for a long time before coming here. Changmin had tried. For him. Yunho would try, too.

Yunho leaned his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. He sighed and then made a decision. It did not matter which realm he was in. He wanted the same thing. To be in the same place.

He looked over at Changmin and smiled. When Changmin smiled back, Yunho went down to his knees. He shuffled over to Changmin, sat on the ground, and wrapped his arms around Changmin’s leg. Leaning his head against Changmin’s thigh, he opened his mouth.

Changmin chuckled but did just as Yunho wanted and fed him a piece of the sweet fruit.

But Yunho could not look at him. Not yet. He swallowed the fruit with a tight throat and pressed his cheek against Changmin’s knee. The stress and guilt and uncertainty bubbled up into quiet tears. He practically felt Changmin’s concern, but he was so grateful that Changmin said nothing and ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair, petting his neck and tugging on his ear. The touches and even Changmin’s presence made him feel better than if Changmin had reassured him with words.

“Do you want to take a bath with me?” Changmin whispered. “Relax, let the world disappear for a little while?”

Yunho nodded. “That would be great.”

Changmin stood up, and Yunho stayed on the ground.

“The stone floor is going to hurt your knees.”

Yunho smiled up at him. “It isn’t far. I’ll be all right.”

Changmin trailed his finger down Yunho’s cheek, and Yunho’s eyes shut as he leaned into the touch.

“You are beautiful,” Changmin whispered.

Yunho smiled, cheeks flushing. “You might be biased.”

“Maybe, but I am always right.” He turned around and headed back into the room. Yunho stared after him for a moment, and then followed on his hands and knees. It was strangely reassuring and a little disconcerting that Yunho felt much better on his knees, following his master. Maybe this is what he needed. Despite Changmin’s declarations that they were equal, maybe Yunho just needed to be led and commanded.

But would that mean Changmin would marry someone else? Marry Seohyun, to lead the ravens, and Yunho would only be a servant? A body servant?

He did not want Changmin touching anyone else.

The bathing room was warm, the air damp. Water tumbled and splashed from the small waterfall at one end. Yunho sat back on his feet and watched Changmin strip.

“Are you going to get naked, too?” Changmin asked Yunho.

Yunho grinned. “If you want me to.”

“I want you in the tub with me, so yes. Take off your clothes.”

Yunho pulled the shirt off first. He folded it carefully and placed it on a bench near him. He took the necklace off next, to make sure it did not fall and shatter, or get wet. He unfastened the pants and pushed them off, using the bench to keep his balance on his knees. The rock under his skin was warm.

Changmin whistled at him, the noise echoing around them.

Yunho smiled. He crawled to the edge of the pool.

“There are stairs over there,” Changmin said, pointing to the corner. “Right there, there’s a bench to sit, so be careful.”

Yunho sat on the edge, saw the bench under the water, and let himself into the warmth. It was hot for only a moment. He sank in, ducking his head. The water churned around him, naturally flowing toward the edge where it spilled over and disappeared into a crevice.

Changmin stood under the waterfall, his head tilted back. The water hit just below his bellybutton. Yunho watched the water stream over Changmin's skin and form little rivulets around his muscles. He licked his lips, mouth watering, and decided he’d been away from him for too long. He pushed off the bench and glided over to him. Wrapping his arms around Changmin’s waist, Yunho sucked on his skin, mouth and tongue going against stream and following the water up his chest.

Changmin laughed, wrapped his arms around Yunho’s body and pulled them up and then down, back into the water. Their lips touched for a moment, and Yunho straddled Changmin’s lap to be held and kissed.

“Do you know what was really weird about your realm?”

“Anime?”

Changmin laughed. “No! Well, sort of ... Jaejoong and I were both pretty stunned. It’s just amazing how taboo anything related to sex is. One main thing is our clothes. Here, we all know what is hiding underneath our clothes. You may actually see women and men walking around topless one day. We wear clothes for protection of the sun and some of the trees drip sap. Splinters in your ass also hurt. We do not wear clothes to cover our nakedness.”

Yunho nodded. “I noticed that there is not a need for women to cover up.”

“Or men. That’s another thing that is very strange about your realm. Sex is everywhere, but it is taboo. Here, we have sex just like in your realm, but it is not a secret. A woman’s breasts are not special in anyway other than that they are beautiful, but a man’s body is also beautiful. Your realm is very strange. It has a strange history of men thinking they are superior to women, of men thinking women are only for sex. It is very strange.”

Yunho thought about that for a moment and nodded. “I’m sure that if men in my realm could give birth and breastfeed, boobs would not be that big of deal, there would be universal birth control, and that women would not be looked down upon as only vessels for procreation.”

“It is so very strange. And porn is strange, and your versions of prostitution. We have sex houses here, but the people who work there are not degraded or considered any less than the jewelry makers or bakers.”

“And you’ve only had sex with Jaejoong?” Yunho asked and then winced. He was curious, especially after seeing the majority of Seohyun’s breasts.

Changmin smiled. “Yes. Jaejoong is very good in bed. There was no need for me to get it from anyone else.”

Yunho stuck his tongue out at him.

“I dare assume that I am not the only one you’ve had sex with,” Changmin replied with a pointed look.

Yunho blushed. That was very true. He’d definitely had sex with more than two people.

Changmin laughed. “In our world, it does not matter. Not a bit. No one cares. Virginity does not exist here, not in the way it exists in your world, which is also strange. Here, if anyone is a virgin, sex is different. It’s ... it is difficult to explain.”

“Show me?” Yunho said and smirked. He leaned forward for a kiss. “Let’s pretend.”

Changmin gripped his ass. “That you’re a virgin?”

“Yes.”

“I am not sure that I can,” Changmin said. “I know all of the places to touch you that you like.”

Yunho ground his ass down into Changmin’s hands and rubbed his erection against Changmin’s body. “Please. You are horrible at saying no to me. Don’t start now, not when I want you so much.”

“Do you want me because you are trying not to think of anything else?”

Yunho sat back on Changmin’s knees and crossed his arms. “If I was trying not to think about your mother’s expectations, your expectations, being pregnant, and leaving my life to come and live here, then I would not be having sex with you, which is what your mother expects me to do for the rest of my life, what you want for the rest of your life, could get me pregnant one day and would be something we would do every day if I stayed here with you for the rest of my life.”

Changmin stared at him and then laughed. “Good points. All of them.”

“Do you know what the most important point is?”

“What?”

“I want you.”

“I want you, too, and that is all that should matter.”


	4. The Joy of Bath and Tongue

“You know what?” Yunho said, sliding his hands down Changmin’s shoulders and arms.

“What?”

“I love kissing you.”

Changmin smiled. “I love kissing you also, my heart. Let me wash you.”

Yunho smiled. “Okay.” He moved off Changmin’s lap and sat on the stone bench. Changmin pushed off and floated over to the opposite wall. Yunho licked his lips as Changmin reached up onto a high shelf, most of his body coming out of the water. He wanted his mouth on Changmin’s back again; he hadn’t quite memorized every line of the wing tattoo.

Changmin turned around and dropped back into the water. He rubbed a bar of soap into a cloth. “You are going to have to get out of the water for a moment.”

Yunho gripped the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out. Changmin started with his feet, using the soapy towel to wash each toe, up the curve and around his ankles. Yunho fought the urge to jerk back from the slight tickle. Changmin kissed his knee before washing it, up under the sensitive skin, and then down his thigh. His fingertips tickled his sac for only a moment, and then Changmin pulled away to wash the other leg.

Changmin kneeled on the bench between Yunho’s legs and dragged the soapy washcloth up his torso.

“You are going to be too busy to do this if you are in charge of the stronghold,” Yunho said, head tilted back.

Changmin kissed his chin. “Never. Your happiness is way more important to me than my kingdom.”

Yunho looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Isn’t that treason?”

Changmin laughed. “Maybe. But it is also true.”

“What about your own happiness?”

“You make me happy.”

“Aren’t there other things that you like to do?”

Changmin shrugged. “I will not lie to you, Yunho. I do want to be the Raven King. But if you are not there by my side, then I will not be happy doing it.”

Yunho huffed.

Changmin smiled and kissed him. “Turn over. Let me show you what other things I like to do.”

Yunho shivered and turned around. He knew that Changmin was avoiding the answer, but he did not know or understand why. Being the center of Changmin’s universe was a heady calling. Yunho was not sure if he wanted it.

But he did not mind answering the gleam of lust in Changmin’s eyes.

His upper body was pressed to the rock by Changmin’s firm hand in the middle of his back. He couldn’t quite kneel, Instead, his legs were bent, knees pressed against the rockwall underwater and his shins pressed against the edge of the bench. He stretched his arms out along the warm rock floor.

“This might feel a little weird,” Changmin warned. He pressed a finger right against Yunho’s entrance and whispered words that Yunho did not understand.

Tingles sparkled down his cleft, tendrils of ghostly fingers pressed into him. Yunho shouted out, jerking against the stone.

Changmin hushed him, running his hand up and down his spine. It felt as if the magic followed, curling up inside him, deeper than fingers, toys, Changmin’s cock. His entire body shook from the sensations and his cock pulsed against the rock wall. Yunho moaned, using the leverage of his knees to sink down a bit further and give his cock room to bob up and down.

“A cleaning spell, my love. When you spend time with a magician in your bed, you learn these things.”

“You didn’t do that before,” Yunho said, shifting his body as the tingles continued to spin around his skin.

“I’m not a magician, and doing magic in your realm was difficult for me. I managed a few things, but it is Jaejoong who is more powerful. He will be able to teach you later.”

Yunho shivered. “Felt good.”

Changmin chuckled. “That makes me very happy. Sometimes magic can make a person sick, but if that felt good to you, then it only means our souls are compatible.”

Yunho bit his lip against a frown that Changmin probably could not see. Yet another thing tying him to Changmin. He did not want to think about it. Instead, he propped up on an elbow and turned his head to look at Changmin.

“Does the cleaning spell mean you’re going to shove your tongue inside me?”

Changmin laughed again, rubbing his hands up and down Yunho’s ass. “Yes. Eventually.”

Yunho moaned in anticipation.

Changmin gripped his ass, strong hands, fingers spread. He pressed his thumbs on either side of Yunho’s opening.

“Delicious,” Changmin whispered just before his tongue flicked over the crinkled skin.

Yunho buried his face in his arms with a heavy whimper. His back bowed toward the stone ledge, his muscles tense all along his legs and hips. Changmin continued licking him, slow swipes of his tongue up his cleft followed by tiny bites to the curves of his ass. Yunho’s whimpers echoed off the stone walls. He fought the urge to push back into Changmin’s face. He was not in control, and he did not have permission.

Changmin concentrated right at his entrance, little flicks and long touches, pressing his tongue into Yunho’s body before retreating and slipping up his cleft again. Yunho dug his teeth into his arm, biting to muffle his moans. His muscles shook, his head went light from the the heat and lack of breath. He gasped in the silence, and then whimpered when a finger pressed against his entrance. Changmin licked around the fingertip before pushing just enough to tease. In and out. Yunho tried to relax, but his body, his entrance, clamped around the finger, a heavy moan tearing from his mouth.

Finally, Changmin pushed a slick finger inside him, wiggling it in deep before pulling out and licking at him. Over and over. A finger. His tongue. Both. Yunho moaned, head and body pulsing with the need to come.

Changmin added another finger, twisting and spreading them inside Yunho. When Changmin had three fingers inside him and his other hand, slick with something, grabbed Yunho’s cock and balls, Yunho lost it. His heavy moan echoed around the bathing room, and his body shuddered through a powerful release. Changmin pumped his cock and Yunho sprayed his orgasm all over the side of the pool and into the water.

Yunho sagged backwards, but Changmin held his hips with a firm hand. Instead of being allowed to enjoy the pleasure surrounding him, Changmin thrust his cock into Yunho’s body and prolonged it.

Yunho screamed, fingers scrabbling on the rock surface in front of him.

Changmin chuckled and ran his hand down Yunho’s spine. “Just a moment, my wings. I love being inside you right after your pleasure.”

Yunho whimpered. His body shook, knees scraping on the wall underwater. Changmin continued touching him, up and down his back, shoulders and neck.

Yunho cried, actually cried, and thrust back. His cock throbbed, and Changmin jerked his hips away from the edge of the pool, just enough to curl a hand around Yunho’s cock. He stroked quickly, and Yunho’s arms shook, hands just barely keeping his face out of the water.

Another orgasm tore through him, splattering into the pool, and Changmin’s breathing labored. Yunho sank into the water, unable to hold himself up. Changmin let him go, but gripped his chin and stole Yunho’s breath with his cock, thrusting into his mouth. Yunho whimpered, stopped breathing, and let him.

Changmin was gasping too, almost done, and Yunho fought past the pleasure and energy-stealing orgasm to suck on Changmin’s cock.

“My pretty, pretty Eagle,” Changmin whispered and was coming, hard and quick, and Yunho gagged on his release, yanked himself away, and Changmin gripped his hair and covered his face in the rest of his orgasm.

When Changmin released him, Yunho sank into the water, head thunking on the stone ledge. He shut his eyes, fought the urge to smile, and licked up the come on his lips instead.

Changmin moaned and leaned against him, arms around his body, pulling him away from the edge of the pool. He kissed Yunho roughly, hands cupping his ass. Yunho wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist and his arms around Changmin’s shoulders.

Changmin held him tightly, moving them across the pool. Water cascaded down Yunho’s face and he broke away from the kiss with a gasp and tilted his head back. With the help of Changmin’s fingers, the warm water washed away the clinging mess on his cheeks and neck.

Changmin pulled him back to his lips and Yunho hummed in contentment, finally able to relax into the lazy afterglow of amazing sex and almost painful orgasms.

“I may stay here just for your bathroom,” Yunho muttered when Changmin released his lips for a moment.

Changmin smiled. “I will double the size of it if that will help.”

Yunho smiled and buried his face into Changmin’s neck. “I want to like it here, Min-ah. I really do.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I do like it, but ... so many people expect--”

Changmin shook his head. “Only you matter, my wings. Only what you want matters. When will you believe me when I say that?”

“I do. I do not want to disappoint you.”

“Nothing you say or do could disappoint me.”

Yunho huffed.

“I do not understand why that upsets you.”

“I feel like you aren’t thinking about anything beyond this moment,” Yunho said and untangled himself from Changmin. He went back to the waterfall and stood up underneath it for a little while. He shut his eyes as water cascaded over his shoulders and dripped from the hair falling in his eyes.

“I want you to stay here,” Changmin said, voice just loud enough over the cascading water. “With all of my soul, I want you to stay here. I want you to be my husband, my king, my lover, and a father to our children. I want us to lead our people and continue to provide wealth and happiness to the Raven Clan. I want that with all my heart.”

Yunho turned to him, face impassive.

Changmin smiled. “I told you that I had everything figured out and planned. As soon as Jaejoong and I knew where you were, we went your realm. I knew that as soon as you saw me, you would recognize me and you would love me as much as I loved you. Even with Jaejoong’s warnings, I was delusional. I did not heed him. He said that you may not know me. He said that you may not know of our realm. He said that you may have a life that you did not want to leave.”

Changmin held out his hand and Yunho glided over to him through the warm water. He wrapped his arms and legs back around him and let Changmin press a kiss to his lips.

“He was right. I had no idea who you really were. Who you really are. But with every moment you allow me to spend with you, my hope grows larger and I... I promised myself that it was not fair to you to influence your decision with words and actions and to only be exactly who I am. I have tried, but Yunho, my heart, my wings, my love, you mean everything to me. I love you now, I love you for coming here and giving my world a chance. You are not selfish. You are caring. You are understanding. You are kind but determined. Fierce. Loyal. I love everything about you.”

Yunho’s chest tightened and he wished he could say it back. He wished he could be eloquent enough to make Changmin understand the way he felt about him. Love? Partially. Mostly. But Yunho was scared. Too scared to let Changmin have so much of him and so much power and control over him. When the real Yunho did not measure up to the one Changmin had conjured, what would Changmin do?

Yunho wasn’t sure. So he kept those words and feelings to himself. But he did smile, he did give Changmin a kiss, and he did say, “And everyday, you show me how much you do love me and how much you want me to be happy. I cannot ignore that, and I can’t... I’m trying.”

“And that is all I ask.”

Yunho kissed him again. “Do we have to go be social some more today?”

Changmin smiled and shook his head. “Definitely not. Anything we want or need can be delivered right to our bed.”

“Then take me to bed.”

Changmin laughed.

Yunho untangled himself from Changmin’s arms and followed him up the stairs and out of the water to a wide shelf piled high with towels. Changmin lifted one off the shelf and gave it to Yunho. The material was the same soft fabric as the pants.

Yunho brought the towel up to his face and smiled as he inhaled the sweet fruity fragrance and the soft material caressed his skin.

“The Hawks raise the local livestock,” Changmin said. “They are the largest mammals in our realm, or at least in this area. We trade fruit and metals for their meat and furs. Most of our cloth is made from the wool from the bree-alh.”

“It is very soft.”

“Which is why we are at peace with the Hawks. Mostly. Like I said before, we have a tenuous treaty with all the other clans, but sometimes there are fights.”

After drying off, Yunho went straight to the bed. Changmin chuckled behind him as Yunho crawled onto the soft surface and curled up under the covers. If Yunho thought hard enough, he could convince himself he was in nothing more than an expensive hotel at a luxury resort.

Changmin continued to move around the room, and he even stepped around the pillar of privacy and spoke to someone out of Yunho’s sight. Quiet voices, soft laughter. It did not sound like Jaejoong.

Changmin reappeared and shed the robe he had put on. The lights in the room dimmed almost to darkness, and Yunho grinned. Right, magic.

Changmin crawled into the bed with him, arms and knees trapping Yunho under the covers. Their lips touched for a moment.

“That was Kyuhyun, one of Jaejoong’s cousins. He says that Jaejoong grew distracted with Jinki and Seohyun and sent him to protect us. He will stand outside and keep away anyone that wishes to talk to us.”

“For how long?”

“For however long you wish.”

“Forever then.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “Forever.”

Yunho squirmed under him until his arms were free. He hooked them around his neck, playing with the wet ends of his hair. “Okay, so not forever, but how about after another orgasm? And then a nap? And then maybe dinner? Maybe we’ll leave this room after breakfast tomorrow?”

Changmin smiled. “You are so very smart, my wings, and as always, I will do as you say. So, orgasm first.”

Yunho nodded. “ _Orgasms_ first.”

Changmin laughed. “As you command, my wings.”

Yunho moved only long enough for Changmin to get under the blanket with them. Their skin slid together and touched, and Yunho wrapped his legs around Changmin’s body. He had no problem at all letting Changmin kiss and touch him, play and worship him, until the cavern echoed with his cries and whimpers of pleasure.

\---

Yunho woke up feeling well rested and warm. Changmin still lay next to him, breathing steady in his sleep. Movement across the room had Yunho spinning that way.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Hi.”

The light in the cavern was dim, coming from a single low torch near the pillar. Yunho slid to the edge of the bed and found the robe that Changmin had discarded the night before. He stood on wobbly legs. Jaejoong handed him a canteen of fresh, cool water.

“Thank you,” Yunho said and took a long drink. After, he stumbled into the bathing room to use the primitive utilities, washed some of the come off his body, and went back to the main room.

“What time is it?” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong tilted his head and said, “Early morning. Quarter-morning, we call it. Probably about 3 a.m.”

Changmin snorted from the bed, but he was still asleep.

Jaejoong smiled and motioned Yunho out onto the balcony. Yunho went straight to the railing. Jaejoong followed and lit what looked like a cigarette, but was brown instead of white. The floral smoke obscured his face for a moment.

The village was anything but dark. Torches and lamps lit up the walkways and windows glowed golden in the darkness. There was movement, early risers getting ready for the day.

“How are you feeling?” Jaejoong asked and offered him the cigarette.

Yunho had never been one for smoking, but he took a drag anyway, expecting to cough. But the smoke was sweet, not harsh, and tasted like grass and strawberries. He held it in his lungs for a moment and released it. He handed it back, but Jaejoong told him to keep it and lit another one.

“I’m okay,” Yunho finally said.

Jaejoong smirked. “Yeah, Kyuhyun said he counted at least four orgasms. That’s enough to make anyone okay.”

Yunho blushed and then had to remember that sex was not taboo in this realm. “Yeah, well, you’ve had Changmin in bed. Would you stop him before he was completely worn out?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Fuck no. Seriously though, Yunho. You do not have to stay here. Not if you don’t want to.”

Yunho stared out over the awakening village and then glanced up at all the stars in the sky. It was difficult to see even the brightest of stars from his place in Seoul. “Changmin told me he loved me.”

“He does.”

“Does he? Or does he love who he thinks I should be?”

Jaejoong blew out a cloud of smoke. “I cannot answer that. But I can tell you that after the first time you saw Changmin, at the cafe, he came to me almost in tears because you did not recognize him, and you did not know who he was. He was devastated. He’d thought that you would know, he thought that you’d be attracted to him. I thought that I would be happy to tell him ‘I told you so’ because I did warn him. But he was devastated. And then determined. He was so determined to get you to like him.”

“I was attracted to him in that cafe. As soon as I stepped through the door, I wanted to kneel at his feet and call him the Prince of Darkness. And that was before I knew what that meant.”

Jaejoong hummed. “There were rituals and rites and magic placed upon both you and Changmin before you were born. Part of the treaty with the Eagles was to bind you before your birth.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, so Changmin failed to mention that?”

Yunho sighed. “I think he’s trying to downplay our connection. He isn’t doing a very good job, though. Every time it is mentioned, I feel a little more trapped.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I bet. It is also one of the reasons why we were able to find you. Make a connection, follow the connection. We knew where you had gone. The connection between a raven and its familiar is much stronger though, so it was Nevermore who found you first.”

“I really like it here,” Yunho said.

“But?”

Yunho shrugged. “The expectations are a little stifling.”

“Yes, but are they any different than the expectations of your own place?”

“Yes. I have control of those. My parents expect one thing, but I have mostly done something else. Society expects another thing, but... it is different.”

“Maybe.” Jaejoong used a knot in the tree to douse his cigarette. Yunho followed his example. “Don’t ever toss them off the side. Being hit by something even this soft as it falls can sting and it is annoying. There is an unspoken courtesy in our village that you do not throw things over an edge.”

Yunho laughed. “I can see that.”

“Are you going back to bed?”

“No, I can’t sleep anymore.”

“Are you hungry? I can arrange for some fruit and bread for you.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Jaejoong pointed to the left. “Go up there,” he said, and Yunho barely made out the set of stairs that led to the hollowed tree. “I’ll bring it to you.” The light in the small alcove flared a little, giving Yunho enough to see his way. The stone stairs were cool on his feet. The tree was not too big, just enough for a few bookshelves and a wooden bench cut from the bark on one side, and a small bed in the middle. There was also a table and writing utensils. A large window cut into the side of the tree. It was covered by leaves and branches, obscuring the city in the trees.

Isolated.

Yunho liked it. He used the time Jaejoong was gone to look at the books. Many of them were children’s books and novels. They were written in a form of hangeul, just different enough to be mostly comprehensible.

Yunho picked one of the longer novels and settled onto the soft bed to read.


	5. The Different Reasons to Submit

Yunho shifted on his knees, trying to keep from breaking position. He lowered his head and gasped at the tingle of pleasure along his skin. The soft robe felt like needles compared to Changmin’s hands. He just had to wait until Changmin woke up.

He’d read in the tree alcove until the sky lightened with dawn, and then decided that his expectations were more important than anyone else’s and his first morning in Changmin’s world would start the way he wanted it to. Just like he had when he first found out that Changmin was his master. Maybe only in name, but Yunho wanted it to be more than that. Sure, if Changmin needed him to be his equal on the outside, be a king to his Raven King then fine. But here, in their room, he was the pet. And if Changmin tried to argue, well, Yunho had plenty of sexual ways to convince him.

So he found a pot of oil in a drawer, shoved three slick fingers inside himself, and then kneeled on the woven rug by the bed to wait for Changmin to wake up.

He had no idea how much time had passed. His skin slicked with sweat. The robe grew heavy on his body. He watched his master sleep, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. Jaejoong entered the room a couple of times, but said nothing about Yunho’s position the first time.

The second time, Jaejoong came right next to Yunho, and Yunho felt himself flushing in shame. But Jaejoong only said, “Here’s an idea,” and sat something on the wooden frame of the bed. He said nothing else and left the room.

Yunho watched him walk away. The ink of his tattoos curled out from under his shirt, along his arms and up his neck. The black pants clung to his strong ass and thighs. Jaejoong was incredibly sexy, and Yunho definitely understood why Changmin would have fucked out his frustrations with him. He looked at the thing Jaejoong put down and flushed a deep red. It was obviously a dildo. It was made of glass, with shades of blue twisting through the see-through shaft, along a series of ridges, and ending at the head which was a wide, bulbous flare of blue.

Yunho glanced at Changmin sleeping and swallowed. His body tightened, pulsing, thinking of the toy inside him. He really wanted Changmin to put it inside him, but he also did not mind Changmin taking it out of him. With shaking hands, he picked up the toy. His fingers curled around it, and he moaned at how wide it was. And heavy. The bottom flared out, though, so Yunho was sure it would not slip out of him.

The pot of oil was on the floor, at the ready for reapplication. Still shaking, Yunho dipped his fingers inside and let them slip up and down the dildo. His channel clamped in anticipation, his breath grew short and heavy.

He lifted up on his knees and reached between his legs to position the dildo. It slipped through the lube on his skin, and his cock throbbed, pulsing a stream of precome to the floor. He supported himself with a hand on the wooden frame of the bed. The head of the toy slipped over his entrance, and Yunho shivered, biting his lip against a whimper. He widened his stance, held the toy firmly, and sat, gasping as the wide head breached his body. He sank down on it, shivering as the cool glass pressed against his walls, the ridges adding a layer of pleasure to it that Yunho had never experienced. He spun the toy, changing the way the curved shaft fit into him. Pumping the toy in and out of his body, he whimpered, his cock slapping up to his stomach.

A quick touch of his hand would have him coming, but he did not want to. Not like this. He stilled the toy and made sure it was completely inside him, pushing deep, farther than any other toy he’d had inside him. It kept his body stretched too much and his skin was sweating. He shifted his knees wider again and sat back, ass on the rug covering the stone.

Yunho gripped his knees and tilted his head back, keeping himself still, breathing deep. His breath echoed in the room. His skin flushed and sweat dripped down his neck. His body pulsed around the toy, muscles tightening and relaxing. His hips moved in involuntary circles.

It felt like it had been hours before Jaejoong came in for the third time; he rolled his eyes and said, “Still sleeping? The laziest prince in the world.” He climbed onto the bed and slapped Changmin’s ass. Changmin sat up with a start, whipped around and the two of them tussled until Changmin was subdued, on his stomach, with his arms pinned behind his back.

“Can’t ever win,” Jaejoong sang.

Changmin grumbled and bucked up.

Jaejoong moaned, and Yunho could not stop the growl out of his mouth.

With a laugh, Jaejoong crawled off Changmin. “Get up. Your toy has been kneeling by your bed for almost two hours now, and you need to please him. I will make sure no one bothers you.”

Jaejoong sauntered out of the bedroom. The main door slammed.

Changmin sat up on the opposite side of the bed, tattooed back facing Yunho.

Yunho whimpered.

Changmin stood up and stretched, fingers reaching to the ceiling. And then he walked into the bathing room without even glancing at Yunho.

Yunho listened for him, growing just a little upset and a little more turned on and a whole lot more desperate to come while he waited. By the time Changmin emerged, Yunho was ready to come where he sat. His hips moved in small rolls. His mouth was open with soft gasps. He’d lost the fight to sit still.

He whimpered when Changmin came into his blurry vision. And then he pouted because Changmin had put on pants. Not that the pants really hid Changmin’s erection from Yunho’s gaze, but still. The nerve.

Changmin sat on the bed in front of him and spread his legs. He smiled and held out his hand, fingers together. He rubbed them together and made a noise that sounded like Yunho was a pet being called by his master.

He flushed and whimpered and tried to shuffle forward. The toy moved inside him and he fell forward with a cry. Changmin caught his shoulders and supported him until Yunho was between his legs.

“Why are you so desperate, my wings?”

Yunho’s head spun and he swayed, hands on Changmin’s knees for balance. “T-toy. I-inside.”

“Really?”

Yunho whimpered and nodded, hips shifting again.

Changmin carefully lifted his leg up and over Yunho’s head. “Lean over the bed.”

Yunho tightened his body around the glass inside him and used the bed frame to push himself up. He leaned over it liked he was told to and buried his moan into the soft mattress. The frame dug into his stomach. Yunho’s cock pressed uncomfortably against the frame.

The robe was suddenly flipped over Yunho’s body, covering his face and exposing the rest of him to the air. The sweat on his skin cooled and he shivered. The first touch of a hand to his ass had Yunho moaning and thrusting into the bed.

The toy moved.

Yunho moaned.

Changmin chuckled. “Did Jaejoong give this to you? Don’t answer that. The answer is obvious. As long as he is not the one that put it inside you.”

“No, no. I did.”

Changmin hummed in appreciation. Fingers brushed the curves of Yunho’s ass, and Changmin tugged on the dildo. It slid from Yunho and then was pushed back in.

Yunho gasped and jerked his hips back.

Changmin gripped one asscheek tightly and pulled the toy almost all the way out before thrusting it back into Yunho’s body. Changmin gripped Yunho’s cock suddenly, pulling it backwards until it was pressed uncomfortably against the wooden frame. The sensitive head slid over the sanded surface.

Yunho’s scream was muffled by the robe and he barely had time to breathe before the toy was moved again, in and out of him, pushing in deep and twisting. The glass head spun up and down his channel. More oil dripped into Yunho’s cleft.

Yunho gasped into the bedding, his breath and face hot from being covered. He panted, drooling and whimpering. His hips moved, sliding his cock against the wooden frame. Fingers cupped his balls tightly, pulling them away from his body.

Yunho’s entire body shivered and then froze. The pleasure and orgasm twisted through him. Changmin slammed the toy into him harder, faster, deeper, and then pumped his cock, pulling it down, and Yunho screamed and came, knees and stomach slamming against the wood, breath gone and body sagging. The toy suddenly left him and he pumped out his release in time to his channel clenching around nothing.

“Pretty, pretty,” Changmin’s voice cooed through the robe.

Yunho whimpered, trying to recover, keep himself up. And coherent.

Changmin swiped his cock up and down Yunho’s cleft and Yunho decided that conscious was much better than coherent.

Changmin thrust into him slowly, pulling a low moan from Yunho’s throat. He stopped only when their bodies were pressed together, and then he manipulated Yunho’s arms to take off the robe, leaving Yunho’s heavy breathing and high whimpers to echo around the cavernous room.

Changmin ran both hands up and down Yunho’s sweaty back. His hips rolled in small but firm movements. He whispered praise that Yunho could not hear but still made him smile.

Halfway through a thrust, Changmin stopped. His fingers curled inside Yunho’s slick entrance, and he moaned at the extra stretch. There was a noise that sounded like reassurance, and then a voice asking if Yunho was okay.

“God, yes, fuck, yes, good, yes, good,” was something close to Yunho’s response.

Both Changmin’s dick and his fingers continued to move inside Yunho, tugging at his walls, caressing skin not meant to be caressed with fingers. Everything was slick with oil. And then the cool glass toy pressed above Changmin’s warm cock.

Yunho moaned, felt his hips relax, let his legs spread, and he gasped as the toy pushed in with Changmin’s dick. Yunho tensed up at the stretch, but a soft hand on his back had him relaxing again.

“So good, so gorgeous.”

Yunho whimpered as the dildo pushed into him. Changmin held his body still, his dick mostly inside Yunho, and he just moved the dildo. It was only for a few moments before the dildo was pushed and held inside his body and Changmin moved, thrusting Yunho’s body into the wooden frame. He sped up, and the begging noises from Yunho’s mouth echoed and pulsated with Changmin’s heavy breathing.

Yunho’s back arched, stomach lifting off the bed. His hands sunk into the soft surface, and he fell back with a cry, half-muffled by the blankets. Changmin slid his hand up Yunho’s spine and held him down by his neck with a strong forearm, body curled over Yunho’s, sweaty skin to sweaty skin. He thrust faster, mouth at Yunho’s shoulder blade. His hips faltered and his teeth closed around Yunho’s muscle, biting to muffle his moan as he came and pumped his release into Yunho’s body.

He collapsed, smashing Yunho’s hips to the bed frame, and breathed in tandem with Yunho. The pleasure faded, and Yunho whimpered in protest. He’d been so close to coming all over Changmin’s bed.

“Were you about to come all over our bed?” Changmin asked.

 _Our?_ Yunho smiled and shifted under Changmin for a bit of comfort. He was okay with _our_. For now.

Yunho hummed in agreement.

“It is still early,” Changmin said, shifting. His cock slipped from Yunho’s body and he moved away, letting cool air caress his back. “We can go soak in the tub until breakfast or you can turn over and let me tease you with this toy until breakfast.”

Yunho scrambled up on the bed, flipping over and lifting his legs. He gripped behind his knees and demanded, “Play with me.”

Changmin held up the glass dildo with one hand and poured oil over it with the other. “We’ll be late for breakfast.”

“We’ll eat lunch.”

\---

They were late for lunch. After a long soak in the warm pool, and a long blowjob with Yunho on his knees in Changmin’s closet, they finally got dressed. Yunho had dressed in a tighter, clingy pair of brown pants and another black shirt that stretched tight over his chest and shoulders. He wore a pair of Changmin’s black boots, the leather folded at his knee. The necklace from Changmin lay against his neck and tossed sparkles of blue and green around as the rays of sun streaked through trees.

Mind mostly blissed out from the morning’s pleasure, Yunho did not care that he was dressed up as Changmin’s partner, aligned with him in colors and clothing. He only blushed a little at Jaejoong’s knowing smirk, and smiled at Seohyun’s utter disgust that she would not be able to enjoy the pleasure of Changmin in bed.

The Raven Queen still glared at him in obvious disdain, but the Raven King acknowledged him by name and Changmin’s younger sisters were more than happy to see him and ask him about his first day in their realm.

Lunch was served amid the discussion of possibly going behind the waterfall. Meat and greens, more fruit, and bread from the bakery. Everything looked amazing, and Yunho was famished. Changmin served him, causing another blush to cover his cheeks, and then put some on his own plate.

The Raven King had his first bite going to his mouth when Jaejoong’s left arm suddenly shot up, and blue sparks twisted from his fingers. The servant who had been on his way through the door stopped and blue trails of light snaked around his body.

“What is going on?” Changmin asked.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and held up his right hand. “Do... not... eat... that.”

Changmin exchanged a look with his father. A moment later, another soldier had the servant up against the stone floor and was fastening metal shackles on his hands and ankles. The blue light dropped away, and a green glow spread up around Jaejoong’s body.

“Are you okay, Jaejoong?” Jiyeon asked.

Jaejoong nodded. “Moment. Just ...” He coughed, took a slim flask from his belt, and downed the contents. His entire body shuddered. He reached up to his ear, twisted a piercing near the outer edge. His voice echoed through the cavern. “Code thirteen. This is not a drill. Code thirteen.”

Jaejoong stood up and drew the sword that rested at his hip. He held the tip of it to the man’s neck. Another guard was quick to follow him. As soon as he had his sword at his neck, Jaejoong lowered his and, with his other hand, flung black sparkles at the man’s face and said, “Did you poison our food?”

“No.”

“Who poisoned it?”

“Dongwook.”

Changmin snorted. “Surprising.”

“Why?”

The man looked over at Yunho. “A rescue mission.”

Jaejoong tsked at him. “Right now, the spell on you only makes you tell the truth. Start giving me answers or I will make it spill all your secrets.”

The man kept his mouth shut.

Jaejoong sighed and waved his hand with a muttered noise. The black mist fluxed with bright green. The man’s eyes went wide.

“Tell me everything you know about this plot.”

“Dongwook has planned revenge since the moment we found out who we really were. We are Eagles, whose flight is higher than all the clans. We will reach our former glory and crush the other clans beneath our wings. Dongwook has always told us to be patient. And yesterday, our patience was rewarded by the Prince of Eagles returning to our lands. Dongwook knows and we believe that he will help re-establish the Eagle Clan, lead us to victory against the Ravens, and destroy all the clans until only Eagles fly in the sky.”

“I am confused,” Yunho said in the silence. “Who is this man?”

Changmin ran his fingers over the back of Yunho’s knuckles. “This is Hyunjoong. Many of the children of the defunct Eagle Clan were brought here as servants instead of killing them. Dongwook is...” Changmin exchanged a glance with his father. “Dongwook is your half brother. He was born to the matriarch of the Eagle Clan a year or so before you.”

“But I thought you said I was the first born?”

“You are. Of the Eagle Clan Leader. Of the Eagle King. Dongwook was born before your father and mother mated.”

“We did not expect this,” the Raven King said. “Hyunjoong and Dongwook were much too young to even understand what had happened to the rest of their clan.”

“People talk,” Jaejoong said. “So tell me, Hyunjoong. The plan was to poison the royal family, and then what? Just walk out of here with Yunho?”

“He is an Eagle, he would follow us. He is our salvation.”

Jaejoong snorted.

Yunho frowned. It seemed that more than just Changmin had expectations about who and what he was before Yunho even understood exactly who he was.

The Raven King finally stood. “You are deemed a traitor. You will give Jaejoong the names of everyone else that is involved in this plot. And all of you will be pushed off the edge. The forest rats have not had such a bountiful meal in a very long time. Not since it was your fathers who were tossed over.”

“Wait,” Yunho said. He blushed under the sudden scrutiny of everyone on the veranda.

Changmin opened his mouth, but Yunho glanced at him and Changmin did not say anything.

With a deep breath, Yunho stood up and walked over to where Jaejoong had the man pinned to the wall.

“You think I am the Prince of Eagles?”

“You are, and you will be the Eagle King when we have taken over the Ravens. You will lead us into battle against all of our enemies.”

Yunho glanced over at Changmin and smiled. “I guess I need to learn how to use a sword.”

Jaejoong snorted out a laugh.

Yunho crossed his arms and stared at the man for a long moment. “The only problem is that I am not the Prince of Eagles. You fail to realize that because of the actions of your clan and because of their betrayal, I have no idea who you are. I have no idea who the Eagles were. I have no idea what it means to be an Eagle. I was stolen from this world and abandoned in another realm. No one from the Eagles stayed to teach me that I was the prince set to return here and fight for my clan. I grew up knowing nothing of this world. And now, as I am learning about it, the only thing that matters about this world and this realm is the sincerity of the Prince of Darkness.”

The man growled.

Yunho smiled. “The only people you have to blame are yourselves. I have no reason to rebel and no reason to fight against the Raven Clan. It is your fault, or the fault of your fathers anyway, that I am more Raven than Eagle.” Yunho went back to where Changmin was sitting. He looked down at him and then smiled over his shoulder. He sank to his knees and rubbed his cheek against Changmin’s thigh. Changmin’s hand shook as he ran it through Yunho’s hair.

Yunho smiled and sat on the stone floor. He curled his hands around Changmin’s legs and met the disgusted and murderous glare of the traitor. He shut his eyes and moaned into the next soft touch of Changmin’s hand.

“I am right where I belong,” Yunho said.

The man cursed at him.

“Take him down to the dungeons,” Jaejoong said. He waited until the man was out the door and then said, “Kyuhyun will be here in a moment to guide you back to your rooms. Do not eat anything unless you picked it off a tree yourself. We have no idea how deep this plot goes. I will be back as soon as I know who else is behind this.”

Jaejoong bowed to the king and queen, and then spun around and disappeared through the door and into the stronghold.

Changmin looked down at Yunho, fingers still softly carding through his hair. “And this means what, my wings?”

Yunho smiled up at him. “It means that no matter what I decide, I will not try to poison your food.”

Changmin chuckled.

“It means that no matter what I decide, I am here with the Raven Clan, I am here of my own volition. It also means that no matter what I decide, I won’t run away. I won’t look for excuses to keep you in my realm. I promise that I will make my decision, whatever it is, without giving up halfway.”

Changmin cupped Yunho’s cheek and tilted his head back for a kiss. “That is very good to hear. But now, get up off the ground before my mother thinks that you can only be my servant and not my husband.”

“I like servicing you though,” Yunho said as he used Changmin’s knees to stand up.

“Yes, but with you on your knees, ready to obey me, all I want to do is fuck you. Even as free as we are with sex in this realm, it is considered discourteous to fuck in front of the queen and princesses.”


	6. The Waterfalls of Doubt

The tree alcove off the balcony in Changmin’s rooms quickly became Yunho’s favorite place in the stronghold. He sat on the bench and watched the trees lighten with the dawn or darken at dusk. He watched people walk around the platforms and swing from ropes. During the day, when Changmin had duties and Yunho did not want to go with, Yunho lay in the bed reading the novels. They were fascinating stories about magicians and warriors. Many were legends, based on actual events. Changmin also had history books, but like in Yunho’s realm, they were horrendously boring.

He also liked the space because it wasn’t exactly private, and Changmin gagged him, yanked his ass in the air, and pressed him face first into the bed with a foot on Yunho’s neck while fucking into him from above. To keep him quiet. Subdued. Owned.

Yeah, Yunho liked the space a lot.

With the discovery of the poisoning plot, Changmin was insanely busy. He spared Yunho the details, but frequently he came back to his room pale and weak. He only said once, “It is not easy doling out punishment.”

Jaejoong gave him more details. Not too many, but he explained that using magic was taxing, and pain was just as effective in getting their enemies to talk. Yunho did not want to imagine what that meant. It took an entire week for the mess to be cleaned up.

Yunho sat in the tree room, the sun throwing golden rays on the trees, when Changmin entered. Yunho had heard Changmin return about a half hour ago and waited until Changmin came to find him. When he did, he was wrapped in a robe and his long hair was wet. Yunho marked his spot in a book and put it on the top of a shelf.

Changmin crawled over him, the robe gaping open to show his chest. Their lips touched.

“It is done,” Changmin said as he settled over Yunho. They wrapped up together, Yunho pressed back into the bed.

Yunho opened his mouth to ask and decided that Changmin did not need to tell him. Changmin’s eyes were tight with grief and pain, and Yunho did not want him to relive whatever he had just gone through. Instead he ran his hands under the robe, digging his fingers into the tight muscles along Changmin’s spine. Pampering his Prince of Darkness sounded like a great idea, and Changmin allowed him to take off the robe and sit astride his bare ass. Yunho rubbed his back, alternating between a firm massage and a light touch, tracing the lines of the wing tattoo.

Yunho rubbed and touched until the sky darkened and the village lit up with torches. When Changmin told him to let him up, Yunho figured that they were going to bed, but Changmin only traded places with him, pressing Yunho into the soft mattress. The sash of the robe slipped into his mouth, tightening as Changmin tied the ends around his wrists at the small of his back.

Yunho shivered in anticipation, hips lifting from the bed so Changmin could take off his pants. The anticipation did not leave, but grew worse because Changmin teased him, first with his tongue and his fingers, and then with the glass dildo. Yunho eventually felt the warmth and heft of Changmin’s cock in his ass, but not until the moon was full in the sky, and there was more than one orgasm staining the sheets under Yunho’s body.

\---

Jaejoong brought them breakfast way before Yunho was ready to get out of bed. So he didn’t. He rolled on his back, head at Changmin’s thigh, and opened his mouth to be fed the pieces of fruit and cheese. Changmin chuckled, but did not complain and fed Yunho.

Jaejoong grumbled about lazy princes and left Changmin’s cavern.

Changmin smiled down at Yunho and let his fingers touch Yunho’s lips between bites. Yunho licked at his fingers, sucking on them when he could, and Changmin’s soft look of awe turned to a darker one of lust.

Yunho did not mind at all, and almost an hour later, Yunho was only slightly embarrassed when Jaejoong returned (followed by another man) and caught Changmin dragging the fruit through the mess of come on Yunho’s stomach before either eating it himself or giving it to Yunho.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered. “Seriously? We are leaving in ten minutes! Everyone is ready but you two!”

Changmin rocked his erection on Yunho’s thigh, and Yunho moaned, arching up into the thrusts. “I am so very ready.”

“Yunho, I am apologizing in advance.”

A moment later, Yunho was frozen. He could not move, and only breathe, and panic built in his brain. Jaejoong must have sensed it because the power was suddenly gone, but Yunho’s hands were pressed against the headboard in an invisible force, and Changmin was yanked off him.

“Walk,” Jaejoong said and the blue pulses of magic had Changmin moving toward the bathing room. Changmin had just enough control of himself to glare at Jaejoong.

Yunho tried to talk and couldn’t. He glared at Jaejoong too.

Jaejoong smirked. “Hm, Yunho all restrained in my magic with his lover out of the room. It must be my lucky day.”

Yunho’s eyes widened.

Jaejoong and the other man in the room laughed. “I am kidding.” He waved his hand and Yunho quickly grabbed a blanket and covered himself with it. “I’d let you go clean up with Changmin but then you’d end up fucking again. Anyway, Yunho. This is Donghae. He is my cousin Kyuhyun’s partner. You would have met him a few days ago, but Kyuhyun and I had to deal with the traitors.”

Donghae smiled widely. “Hi, Yunho!” he said and jumped up on the bed. “You’re gorgeous. Changmin is so lucky that you’re gorgeous. Can you imagine? Pining after someone for so long only to find out they’re ugly?” He made a face. “Though with as doted as Changmin has been his entire life, you could have been the offspring of a Hawk and one of their goats and Changmin would still think you’re beautiful and we would still have a hard time pulling his dick from your body.”

Yunho pulled the blanket up around his neck in embarrassment.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Donghae, stop it. He’s still not used to all the sex talk around here.”

“Too bad. He has marks on his wrists that I really want to ask him about.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow at Yunho. “Oh really?” he asked with a smirk.

Yunho rubbed at his wrists. “Changmin said the robe’s sash wouldn’t leave marks.”

Donghae fell onto the bed with a laugh.

“Where is your master?” Jaejoong asked, tugging at Donghae’s foot.

Donghae kicked at him with the other one. “Shut up. And he’s coming. He had to check on something.”

Changmin re-entered the bedchamber. He was dressed in black pants, a deep red shirt, and matching boots. Yunho’s mouth watered. He licked his lips. He’s pretty sure he whimpered.

“Oh, fuck you, your highness,” Jaejoong said.

Blue surrounded Changmin, stopping him in his tracks.

Jaejoong turned to Yunho. “Go get dressed. I will not force you with magic because it makes you uncomfortable, but we are meeting the girls in only a few minutes.”

Yunho kept the blanket around his body as he climbed from the bed. He walked toward the bathing room.

“Just one thing,” Yunho said as he drew close to Changmin.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said in warning.

Yunho dropped to his knees, knowing the blanket fell off his body somewhat, but he did not care.

Jaejoong was halfway through a reprimand when Yunho’s mouth opened up on Changmin’s shin, over the red leather boot. He went down, instead of up, licking toward the toe, which he then kissed. He sat back on his heels, kneeling at Changmin’s feet. He fought the urge to bury his face against the bulge in Changmin’s pants.

“I’ll worship the other one later,” he said, and then turned his back on the other two, and crawled, naked, into the bathing room to wipe the come from his skin and get dressed.

He pondered what to wear among the surprisingly colorful shirts and scarves and jackets in Changmin’s wardrobe. He found a pair of red pants almost buried amongst all the others in the back of the closet under a pile. With a grin, he pulled them on, and understood why they were in the back of the closet. They were a little tight. But nothing that Yunho was not used to after a week in Changmin’s realm. The half-hard cock was a problem in tying the laces up the front, but he figured Changmin would not mind. The shirt he wore was black and loose. He left a few buttons open. He had worried about not going to the gym and losing some of his muscle tone while he was in Changmin’s realm, but he had enough sex and enough demands on his muscles that he did not worry about it too much. Yunho chose a pair of black boots that went all the way up to his kneecaps.

The exact opposite of Changmin’s outfit. And he enjoyed their looks of astonishment, and down right lust on Jaejoong’s face, when he walked out into the main room.

“You keep unknowingly supporting me in everything you wear,” Changmin said, but when he took a step to Yunho, a blue pulse of magic stopped him.

Not from Jaejoong, but another man. A similar pulse of magic was around Jaejoong, and he glared at the other who only laughed at him. “If this were a different situation, I’d say that whoever gets to him first after I release my magic, wins.”

“Wins what?” Yunho asked.

He smirked, and Donghae laughed. “You, silly.”

Yunho blushed.

Jaejoong’s body trembled and the blue light pulsed away from him. “You’re getting stronger, cousin.”

“I released you, cousin,” the man replied. Yunho figured this was Kyuhyun, Jaejoong’s cousin and Donghae’s lover. Or at least he hoped so because of the way his arm was around Donghae’s shoulder and his fingers were dancing up and down Donghae’s arm.

“And what is this? Shouldn’t you be armed? Where is your sword, your bow, your knives?”

“I thought this was a social outing.”

“A warrior is never without his--”

Kyuhyun’s arm shot out and Yunho only saw a glint of light on metal, and then Jaejoong’s arm lifted and the knife clanged off the metal guard on Jaejoong’s wrist. The knife clattered against the stone wall.

Silence settled for a moment, and Kyuhyun, “I am armed.”

“Were. Now your knife is clear across the room. Go get it.”

“You touched it last.”

Jaejoong grumbled but turned around to go pick up the other’s knife. The magic around Changmin disappeared.

“You look lovely,” Changmin said and moved toward him. It was so easy to wrap his arms around Changmin’s neck, accept a soft kiss.

“Lovely?” Kyuhyun said with a derisive snort.

“Yes,” Changmin said without looking away from Yunho. “Lovely. Any other adjectives and I will be kicking all of you out and tumbling Yunho back into bed.” His hands slid down Yunho’s back to cup his ass.

“We don’t need to be in bed,” Yunho said.

“I am about to throw Kyuhyun’s knife in your back,” Jaejoong said. “This was your idea, your highness.”

“What idea?” Yunho asked Changmin just before he was kissed again.

“To go behind the falls. I was going to take you before but we had traitors to dispose of.”

Yunho smiled. “I’d really like to go.”

“Guess that means I need release you.”

Yunho shook his head and just turned enough in Changmin’s arms to be facing the others. “No you don’t.”

Both Kyuhyun and Jaejoong rolled their eyes, and Donghae laughed.

It was Jaejoong who led the way from the rooms, and Yunho kept himself against Changmin’s side, hand sliding down his back to tuck into the waist of the tight pants. Their legs and bodies shifted, walking together. Changmin was a tiny bit taller than him, and Yunho envied Donghae, who was shorter than Kyuhyun and able to fit more comfortably against his lover’s body.

Yunho slowed his steps, letting the others get ahead of them. Changmin did not protest. Yunho was a bit sore anyway, body aching from that wonderful feeling of a lot of really good sex. Kyuhyun and Jaejoong bickered back and forth, and Donghae’s laughter carried through the stone hallways back to them.

“I really like Jaejoong,” Yunho said.

Changmin hummed in agreement. “He has been my best friend for my entire life.”

“Does he have a lover?”

“Not a permanent one, no. But he is gorgeous and very good in bed. He does not want for attention.”

Yunho chuckled. “So I’ve noticed.”

“We can invite him--”

Yunho shook his head. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”

Changmin smirked. “I do not mind only being with you, my heart, but if you ever change your mind, Jaejoong will not say no.”

He pulled away suddenly and Yunho stumbled on his feet. He watched as Changmin walked away from him, ass and thighs shifting, on firm display in the tight black pants. He shivered, shifted his cock in the tight red pants, and hurried after the group.

Through the halls and up stairs, Yunho vaguely remembered this path from his first day. The walk took longer, though Yunho did not mind. He held Changmin’s hand and listened to the two cousins bicker back and forth, listened to Donghae’s laughter echo around the walls. A few moments later, they met up with Seohyun and another man who was tall with a wide smile, long long legs, and a bulge in his brown pants that had Yunho hastily looking at something else. His brown hair fell long around his face and his eyes were bright with laughter.

Seohyun wore pants and a tight black shirt. It was the first that Yunho had not seen her in a dress, but the outfit accentuated her figure just as well as a dress did. Her arm was in the other man’s and his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

“Yunho,” the man said. “It is nice to finally meet you.”

“This is Jinki,” Changmin said.

“Another cousin?” Yunho asked, not stopping himself from shaking the other’s hand when it was offered.

Changmin laughed. “Maybe somewhere down the line, but no. Where are my sisters?”

Seohyun shook her head. “Your mother called them away for something. I am not sure.”

Changmin frowned, but did not say anything else.

“Yo! Changmin! Let’s go!” Jaejoong shouted, the noise echoing around them.

“So impatient.”

“The only way to teach him patience is to tie him up and deny him orgasm,” Jinki said.

Changmin laughed. “So true.”

They continued on their way, Jaejoong still leading, Yunho and Changmin still bringing up the rear. The hallways turned into caverns with moisture on the walls. Everything smelled wet and damp. If Yunho concentrated, he could hear a slight hum of water. He was careful with every step, aware of how slick the rock trail had become.

The caverns twisted and turned. Wooden handrails helped keep their balance on steep inclines. Changmin’s hand on Yunho’s waist helped steady him. The rushing of water amplified and soon it was all Yunho could hear.

Around a corner, Yunho stopped in his tracks, mouth open, eyes wide. He stared at an unbroken cascade of water. It fell over the mouth of a large cave entrance. Light and shadows in the water formed images for a moment and then washed them away, revealing others. It was intriguing, and Yunho had a hard time pulling his gaze from it.

Changmin stood next to him, but the others had walked around the edge of the cavern. Water pooled and churned in the shallow basin of the cavern.

“Come on,” Changmin shouted above the noise and pointed after the others.

Yunho went first, gripping the wooden rail tightly. It wasn’t scary, per say, but the smooth rock was slippery and the noise made his other senses dull. It was mesmerizing.

He followed the others near the mouth of the cavern. Water sprayed up and on him, and it was cold. The trail twisted around, and then up, and Yunho gripped the railing tighter, finally pulling his eyes from the view of the powerful waterfall. With Kyuhyun just in front of him, he suddenly noticed a green line of magic connecting all seven of them. He suddenly felt more secure, able to climb faster. They stopped at the base of a ladder, and followed each other up. The noise increased, and Yunho fought the urge to look down. He knew Changmin was behind him, and then Kyuhyun who had waited. Yunho was glad the magician was below him, with Jaejoong leading.

The ladder ended at a flat rock ledge, and Yunho pulled himself up. Water still cascaded behind him, but in this cavern there was a large pond and arches and tunnels leading away from it. The water churned, but not as fast as the cavern below it.

Light from the morning sun tossed sparkles and shadows through the falling water. The rock walls actually appeared to move. He turned to smile at Changmin and caught sight of the others stripping.

He blushed and looked away. The others jumped into the pond.

Changmin smirked at him and bent over to remove his own boots and Yunho’s. Yunho wanted to stop him, but he really couldn’t. After all they were only swimming.

Jaejoong and Jinki were locked in a dunking match, and Donghae and Seohyun were clinging to Kyuhyun’s shoulders, laughing at the other two. All the sound was muffled by the roar of water.

Hands moved up his thigh in a firm touch, and Yunho looked down at Changmin on his knees. He swallowed, pants stretching to suddenly accommodate his growing cock.

Changmin smiled and pressed his face against it, and Yunho shivered, before tangling his hand in Changmin’s wet hair and pulling his face away.

Changmin only smiled up at him and then continued to undress himself. Yunho was not sure if being the only one dressed was bad or being naked was bad, but none of them looked at him as he undressed with shaking hands. It did not bother anyone else.

Yunho took a deep breath. He really had to get over this naked-sex thing. It was the way he grew up, but if he wanted to be part of Changmin’s world, he needed to get over it.

The water was cool on his skin, but warm enough that it only bothered him for a moment. Changmin came to his arms, and Yunho had no problems wrapping his body around Changmin’s. The pond wasn’t very deep and Changmin supported him easily. Their lips brushed.

“Are you okay?” Changmin asked. Yunho barely heard the words.

He nodded and glanced around them. His eyes widened at what he saw. And what he couldn’t see. Seohyun had her arms wrapped around Jaejoong’s shoulders, bouncing in his lap, and Jinki was behind her. Yunho only imagined the rest. Were they both inside her? Or one in each hole?

Yunho looked away, and saw that Kyuhyun had at least three fingers inside Donghae’s body that was pressed against the rock ledge.

_Well, that escalated quickly._

Changmin’s chest rumbled with his laughter and he pulled Yunho deeper into the cavern, around a rock wall, and into a small alcove where the hum from the waterfall was muted.

“I would apologize,” Changmin said against his ear, “but really, it’s the only reason we come here.”

Yunho broke away from Changmin and his feet found the bottom of the cave pond. “I came for the view. I’ve never been behind a waterfall before. You should have told me.”

“Yes, I should have.”

“That wasn’t an apology.”

Changmin chuckled. “I am not going to apologize for having an excuse to get your mouth on my dick. Come here,” Changmin said.

Yunho sighed and turned around. Changmin sat on the rock edge of the pool. He was stroking his cock.

“Come here,” Changmin repeated after Yunho only stared. That had been much firmer. An order. A command.

Yunho did not want to. Not right now. Laughter and moans from the others carried over the sound of the water humming through the caves. Any one of them could come and find out where they went. And find Yunho with his lips around Changmin’s cock. They probably already knew. Expected it even. He hoped they respected Changmin’s silent request for privacy. He had pulled Yunho deeper into the cavern for a reason right.

But Yunho really wanted his lips around Changmin’s cock.

Changmin leaned back on a hand, head tilted back, and continued stroking himself.

Yunho huffed, thankfully the noise masked by the rushing water. He moved over to Changmin, ran his hands up Changmin’s legs, and lowered his head. He sucked the head of Changmin’s dick into his mouth, and Changmin moaned, the noise loud and unrestrained.

His grip tightened on Changmin’s thighs and he lifted up enough to get a better angle. He took control, swallowing Changmin down whole, gagging himself before lifting up and doing it all again.

Everything smelled wet, but underlying hints of rock and Changmin’s skin.

Changmin’s fingers continued to pull his hair, but he let Yunho bob his own head. Yunho used it for speed. He continued to gag just a little and stayed fast, quick. He ignored Changmin’s moans of praise and focused on his body, how his thighs tightened under Yunho’s hands, how his hips lifted off the rock, how his cock pulsed and twitched in his mouth. The pain of fingers in his hair. The heady mouthful of come that Yunho had no problems swallowing.

Changmin’s body sagged, muscles twitching as Yunho continued to suck on him. The touch on his hair turned into a pull and Yunho lifted up and let Changmin sink into the water in front of him. Changmin cradled the back of his head, pressed their mouths together and kissed the taste of come from Yunho’s mouth, leaving the feel of wet air, wet skin, and strong arms wrapped around him.


	7. The Beginning and the End

Yunho sat vigil in the tree alcove. He had not slept well despite the orgasm Changmin had twisted from him with fingers and a glass dildo, and the one that Changmin had forced from him with his cock and hands. His body ached. His brain kept him awake.

Nevermore settled beside him, wings and feathers ruffling every time Yunho moved or sighed deeply. She had barely left Yunho’s side the last three days, and he understood how much of a comfort she was. She was the same, mostly, as the birds in his realm, but it was more that she expected nothing from him. Nothing beyond a few berries, and he was sure that she would only require berries in their own realm as well. And Jaejoong could make her visible.

The last few days had been blissful. He spent most of his time with Changmin in bed. The times not spent in bed, they hung out with Kyuhyun and Donghae, Seohyun and Onew, Jaejoong, Taemin, and many other nobles that lived in the stronghold. They went to the waterfall or went hiking up the cliffs. They played games that were almost like soccer with many of the younger children in the stronghold. Changmin led him around the village again and again, buying him more jewelry, clothes, and delicious desserts.

It was fun. But it was like a vacation.

Didn’t they do anything else? Did they go to school? What about work and jobs and money?

He needed to ask Changmin but he did not want to make it seem like he was judging or criticizing his lover. He thought also of asking Jaejoong, but Jaejoong and Changmin were and had always been best friends. Jaejoong would tell Changmin. Probably.

The only one Yunho felt he could talk to was Jonghyun. Without Minho there. But Minho was always there with his lover so close to giving birth.

A throat cleared behind him. Yunho turned in surprise, heart slowing its sudden rapid beating when he recognized Jaejoong glowing with a magical blue light in his hand.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Yunho asked.

“I can ask the same of you.”

Yunho turned back to the view from the window. There was a small patch of star-studded sky in the canopy and maze of trees. Yunho liked to look at it, watch the stars move across it.

Jaejoong slipped easily into the small bed with Yunho and actually wrapped his arms around him. Yunho tensed but eventually relaxed in the embrace.

“Changmin worries about you. He says you smile less.”

“Just thinking more,” Yunho said, unable to deny anything. He hoped Jaejoong did not ask about what. He hoped Jaejoong was not using magic to get him to spill his secrets.

“Do you miss your home?” Jaejoong asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course. Didn’t you miss it here when you were in my realm?”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement. “There are many things in your world that I liked but--”

“--there’s no place like home,” Yunho finished with a smile.

“Yes. Do you doubt Changmin’s love for you?”

Yunho shook his head. “No. He adores me. I know that.”

“Do you return his love?”

Yunho said nothing.

“It is his greatest fear,” Jaejoong continued, “that he will love you so deeply without your love in return.”

“He needs to give me more time,” Yunho said. “I cannot make a decision to just waltz into his realm after only knowing him for a few months. I cannot do that. I cannot give up my life for that... for this... even for the chance of a family.”

“You are right. Changmin expects too much from you too soon. I keep telling him that.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Perhaps.”

It was a word that meant that Jaejoong would probably tell Changmin of their conversation. Yunho decided to ask anyway. “I want to talk to Jonghyun. Alone.”

Jaejoong pondered the request. “I shall arrange something for you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Go back to bed. Changmin sleeps much calmer when you are next to him.”

Yunho sighed. “I’d rather not.”

Jaejoong thankfully said nothing to that and tightened his hold on Yunho.

\---

Yunho was quiet during breakfast. Changmin looked concerned and Yunho caught him opening his mouth more than once, probably to ask how he was. But he did not. Yunho hoped that he was listening to Jaejoong finally and understanding how difficult all of this was for Yunho.

Their kiss after they got ready for the day (bathing separately because they had to or they’d never leave the bath) was soft, but long. Yunho smiled afterward and some of the worry left Changmin’s gaze.

“My wings,” Changmin said.

Yunho draped his arms over Changmin’s shoulders, shivering as Changmin put his arms around his waist. “My prince.”

Changmin smiled. “Come on. Jaejoong says that Jonghyun is upset since we have not visited them in two whole days.”

“It’s probably boring sitting there by yourself all day.”

Changmin smirked. “I’m sure that Minho fucks him most of the day.”

Yunho held Changmin’s hand while they walked through the stone hallways. When they arrived, Minho and Jaejoong stood outside the door with Taemin.

“You father needs to discuss some things with you two,” Jaejoong said. “The Hawks are being annoying again.”

Changmin frowned.

“I’ll wait here with Jonghyun,” Yunho said, “so he isn’t alone.”

Minho grinned. “Thank you! I worry about him a lot.”

“And you can give him a blow job while we’re gone,” Jaejoong said with a wink.

Minho spluttered in protest. Yunho only rolled his eyes. They were all very aware of his opinion on sharing.

“I will have someone bring you both some fruit,” Minho said. “He has been craving berries the last few days.”

“Stay at your post,” Jaejoong said to Taemin. The young man nodded, and the two warriors lifted their arms and clinked their knives together.

Changmin pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek and murmured that he would be back as soon as possible. Yunho returned the kiss and went into the room. The door shut behind him. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants before entering the main room.

“Hi Yunho,” Jonghyun said. HIs face looked pained.

Yunho went right to the side of the couch and fell to the floor. He shifted on his knees. “Are you okay?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “Sure. Not really. I won’t be okay until these babies are born. What about you? Jaejoong said you wanted to talk to me.”

Yunho nodded.

“You are not happy here.”

Yunho sighed. He sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Fingers trailed through his hair, a soft touch on his neck.

“I am confused,” Yunho clarified. With one more deep breath, he launched into his concerns. “It is gorgeous here. I love it. Changmin is obsessed with me. Your world is great. But I ... what will you do? What will I do? Changmin wants me to be his equal, but what does that mean? So far, we’ve done nothing but play around. No job, no work, no ... meaning. I understand that Changmin is set to take over from his father, he’s the heir, and he has duties, but what about me? What about you? If Minho becomes the heir, what will you do besides pop out babies? In my realm, I have a job. I have goals. I have an idea of what I want with my life. I can’t do that here.”

Minho chuckled. “Changmin has been showing you the fun things of our world, and part of being a prince is that he doesn’t have to work in the sense that you had to work. You won’t just be popping out babies, and especially if you do not want to. There are lots of things that need to be done as a precaution. You’ll be going to other clans for dinners and just to be seen, to show who our allies are. Treaties, fights, protecting his people. There are moments of peace, like now, where it may not seem like there is anything to do, but also times of war. The Raven Queen is constantly forging ties with other clan queens. You’ll be an ambassador, a connection, and in charge of things that you do not have to worry about yet unless you move here.”

Yunho thought about that. Changmin had kept him from the machinations of the Eagles. He would probably keep him safe during a fight with the Hawks if that happened. The truth was that Yunho was not of this world. He did not know how to fight or how to keep the peace or make up treaties.

Yet he wanted to be a lawyer. Isn’t that what a lawyer did? Fight for rights? Keep the peace? Sign contracts? Maybe it was the same. Maybe it was different.

“How much longer are you here?” Jonghyun asked.

Yunho leaned into the small tug on his hair. “Another couple days. I have duties in my world.”

Jonghyun smiled. “No matter what you choose, no matter when, come back and see the babies.”

Yunho chuckled. “I will, I promise.”

\---

Changmin brushed his fingers over Yunho’s cheek. “I will miss you.”

Yunho shut his eyes. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Give me a few days to make sure the Hawks are not conspiring against us and then I will come and visit you.”

Yunho nodded. “I’m not sure I can go more than that without you.”

Changmin smiled. “I am not sure I can go more than a few hours without you.” He cupped Yunho’s cheek and brushed his lips over Yunho’s. “I love you, my wings. Never doubt that.”

Yunho’s throat tightened. “How can I when you show me all the ways you adore me?”

Changmin pulled him close for a tight hug.

“All right,” Jaejoong said, “that’s enough. You two have been saying goodbye for almost an hour now.”

Changmin leaned away, and Yunho was surprised at the tears in his eyes.

“You’re just a magic spell away,” Yunho said.

Changmin nodded. “I will abuse Jaejoong’s magical talents as often as I can.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Except in the bedroom.”

Changmin grinned. “Yes. I promise. Just you.”

That meant a lot more to Yunho than he knew how to express.

“I’ll see you in a few days,” Yunho said.

Changmin shut his eyes, took a very deep breath, and stepped away. Yunho smiled when their hands stayed clasped for a few more moments.

“I love you,” Changmin said.

Yunho smiled and nodded.

As soon as Changmin let his hand go, Jaejoong waved, mouth moving in words Yunho did not hear. White shimmering filled his vision, and Yunho shut his eyes against the dizzying sensation of being moved without actually moving. When the feeling stabilized, Yunho opened his eyes to his own living room. Nothing was out of place, everything the same, and yet he felt displaced, confused. He walked toward his front door to take off his boots. A piece of paper was taped to it. He tore it off and read it:

_Welcome Home! Call us as soon as you get here. Don’t worry! We changed your sheets! Missed you! YooSu_

Yunho chuckled. He took off his boots and went into his bedroom. There was another note next to an empty box on his bed.

_Used all your condoms, since you don’t need them anymore!_

Yunho put both the note and the box on the nightstand. He lay back on the bed. It was almost three in the afternoon. His phone was plugged in, the message light flashing. He ignored it and stared at the ceiling, thinking, thinking, thinking.

All he did was think.

The light dimmed as the sun set. His bed had been comfortable, but not like Changmin’s. And it was going to be hard to sleep without Changmin next to him.

Nevermore suddenly flew into the bedroom and squaked, probably begging for some fruit. It was a reason to get up. In the fridge was a carton of strawberries and some whipped cream and Yunho decided that he had to disinfect his entire apartment, kitchen, bathroom, shower, everything, just in case.

He sent Yoochun a text that only said he was home, that he was going to sleep, and he would come into the cafe in the morning to say hi.

Yoochun sent back a bunch of hearts, followed by a dick emoji.

Yep, disinfectant. Maybe he’d buy stock in it.

\---

“So,” Junsu said and sat down at the table across from Yunho. He handed Yunho his coffee. “You’ve been here for about five minutes, and that is enough time, so I can ask you the questions.”

Yunho rolled his eyes.

“So most important,” Junsu said. “When is Jaejoong coming back so he and Yoochunie can DP my ass again?”

Yunho choked on his coffee.

Junsu smirked. “Well?”

Yunho coughed and squeezed the tears from his eyes, trying to breathe.

Junsu laughed and shouted, “Hey Yoochun! Yunho is choking on your--”

“Family cafe!” Yoochun shouted back.

Junsu’s laughter echoed around the room.

Yunho finally got control of himself. “I do not know,” he finally said. “Changmin said he would come and visit in a few days.”

“Are there problems?” Junsu asked.

“One of the other clans are creating skirmishes that the two of them have to deal with. He told me not to worry.”

“Which means you’re going to.”

Yunho nodded. “Their world is so pretty, but it’s so dangerous.”

“We want to know everything, so come over, or we’ll come over to yours, we’ll bring some soju, and you can tell us all about it.”

“You even want to know about the glass dildo?”

Junsu licked his lips. “Oh yes.”

\---

Yunho dragged his feet on his way home. His photoshoot had been a disaster. At least in his mind. He could not concentrate. His mind was in turmoil. He missed Changmin dearly, and he wanted to see him. He was horny, but his heart hurt more than his dick wanted some. The photographer loved the stormy looks. He was usually so happy and quick to smile. But the brooding eyebrows just jumped off the frame.

Or so the photographer said. Yunho had no idea. He just felt overwhelmed, confused, and a little sad. Sexually frustrated. He had gotten too used to being given and denied orgasm. Doing it himself just wasn’t the same.

He trudged up his stairs, wondering if he wanted to call YooSu for dinner, order in food, or just sleep forever. Sleeping sounded good, but it was really too early to rationalize it, and eating was important. Maybe he’d go running. The temperature was cooling down enough in the evening to make his daily run bearable.

Halfway down his hall, he stopped.

His apartment door was propped open. A single white rose hung from a red ribbon on the doorknob.

Yunho swallowed and moved closer. A trail of white petals led into his apartment. He doubted someone set to hurt him would lay out rose petals for him, but he did not breathe well until he entered the apartment. Candles covered his entire living room and kitchen. Everything smelled of nutmeg and spices from Changmin’s realm.

And Changmin sat at his table, which was covered in a red cloth, covered with plates of food and a bottle of wine. Yunho stared at him, unconsciously licking his lips. He wore a pair of cream-colored pants, tight around his thighs, legs crossed, black boots just below his knees. His black shirt was open most of the way, showing off his chest.

Yunho’s chest tightened, and he had to clear his throat before he managed to say, “What did I say about breaking into my apartment?”

Changmin smirked and shrugged. “I took a chance.”

Yunho smiled and turned away, afraid he was going to cry. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his sweater, leaving him in sweatpants and a tanktop; he didn’t usually wear a lot to a photoshoot that made him change every ten minutes.

Swallowing, he sank to his knees and crawled across the room, following the trail of rose petals that ended right at Changmin’s feet. He opened his mouth at the toe of the boot, the one in the air. Changmin pulled the foot away just far enough to run the soft suede boot over his cheek.

Yunho sighed and shuffled closer. Changmin uncrossed his legs. Yunho did not touch Changmin with anything but his face, along his leg, over his knee, up his thigh. Fingers tangled in his hair just before Yunho could nuzzle against his erection. He pouted up at Changmin.

Changmin smiled. “Food first.”

Yunho smiled and settled onto the floor, arm wrapped around Changmin’s leg.

“I missed you,” Changmin said, still running his hands in Yunho’s hair.

“I missed you,” Yunho said and rubbed his face on Changmin’s knee.

Changmin leaned forward for a plate. Yunho noticed that Changmin had chosen food that could be fed to him easily. Like he knew Yunho would want this.

Yunho smiled. He was not surprised. Changmin was learning just what he wanted.

The first few bites were cheese and some meat from Changmin’s realm. He had some roasted vegetables too, and he handed Yunho a glass of wine.

“How are you?” Changmin asked, tugging at his earlobe.

Yunho rubbed his face on Changmin’s thigh. “Now? Good. Happy. How long can you stay?”

“I have a very important meeting with the Swans tomorrow, but it is not until the afternoon.”

This was their future, back and forth. A day or two in one realm, and then a few days in another. A long distance relationship. Sort of. He definitely could live with that. He wanted to love Changmin as much as Changmin loved him. And he wanted Changmin to love who he really was just as much as he loved the version of Yunho that he had in his head.

Changmin tightened his fingers, tilted his head back, and pressed their lips together.

Yunho smiled widely for a moment before deepening the kiss.

Their relationship was strong. It was good. Changmin respected him, wanted to get to know him even more, and knew what he needed. And Yunho was happy. So far so good. And it did not look like it was going to be anything but better in the future.


	8. Epilogue: The Babies

Yunho scrunched his face up and made goo-goo noises at the pretty darling girl staring back up at him. Little Minzy lifted her fists and babbled back, happy and smiling while Yunho wiped up all the food from her face and chest. She trilled a note up at him and caught his hair in her fist. Yunho winced, but chattered back, saying nothing as he wrapped her in a soft blanket and lifted her up against his chest.

“Pretty girl, pretty Minzy, such a perfect little raven.”

A curse echoed around the room, and Yunho looked over to Changmin just in time to see Minzy’s twin brother Minhyung spray an arc of pee up onto Changmin’s chest, soaking his thin white shirt.

Yunho laughed.

Changmin glared at Yunho and tossed a towel over the laughing, gurgling boy.

Yunho patted the baby’s bottom and smiled at his lover. “Regretting the offer to babysit?”

Changmin peeled off his shirt and scowled over at Yunho. He turned back to the little boy and Yunho’s mouth watered, watching the muscles move under his tattooed skin. Changmin babbled at the little boy and wiped him up, trying to clean up the mess. Yunho half-bounced-walked his way to the balcony and sang a song about stars.

The sun was sinking beyond the trees, throwing red and orange light and shadows through the Raven Stronghold. A few people on the closest walkways and platforms saw him and waved, and Yunho made sure Minzy was secure before waving back.

Minho and Jonghyun had not had time to themselves for days and months since the babies were born, and Yunho offered to babysit. Jonghyun had not felt well, and his recovery had been long, even with magic. Even here male bodies were not perfect for carrying babies even though it could be done. This was only the second time that Minho and Jonghyun had time to themselves after the birth and aftercare. Changmin had scowled because Yunho knew that Changmin wanted to spend their day and evening in the tub and in bed (it’d been weeks for them as well because of Yunho’s modeling schedule).

Yunho did not mind. Yunho loved babies, and Minzy and Minhyung were so cute. Yunho lifted Minzy in the air and cooed at her. She babbled back, finger in her mouth, and then she squealed and squirmed and Yunho swung her in a circle.

“How come you get the clean one?” Changmin asked beside him, holding Minhyung away from himself. Minhyung was drooling.

Yunho laughed. “Did you forget she practically threw up in my mouth a couple hours ago?”

Changmin stuck his tongue out. “Babies are kind of gross.”

Yunho smiled, shifted Minzy to his shoulder, and used his free hand to pull Changmin and Minhyung closer. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Minzy screamed and smacked Changmin with a closed fist and then blew her cheeks out.

“They are,” Yunho said with laughter, “but I want this.”

Changmin stared at him. “What?”

Yunho nodded. “I want this. I want a family. I want ... to have a family with you, Changmin-ah. I love you.”

Changmin continued to stare, and then his eyes narrowed. “You dare tell me this now, when I can’t kiss you, I can’t drag you to bed, I can’t tie you up and show you how much I want to possess you?”

Yunho ignored the pulses of lust that slammed through him and smiled, turning to look over the balcony again.

Changmin growled and spun away.

Yunho chuckled and nuzzled against Minzy’s hair. “He’s such a drama queen. Don’t be like that, or like your birth daddy. Be like your other daddy. I hope you’re just like Minho.”

Minzy gurgled at him and yanked on a fistful of hair.

Changmin’s voice danced from inside the room. He sang a song about ravens, flying into battle, saving the settlers of their people. Minzy quieted her gurgles and turned her head, listening. Yunho smiled and walked them back inside.

Changmin had Minhyung cradled in his arms and he was walking a circle around the room. He did not notice Yunho until Yunho started singing with him. It was the song of their clan, and one they sang all the time.

Minzy smiled and squealed a note that had Minhyung jerking alert and then crying.

Changmin looked pained. Yunho chuckled and held out his other arm and let Changmin trade babies with him. He took the fussy one and Changmin got to play games with Minzy while Yunho walked Minhyung around the room until he was hungry, fed him, and changed him and managed to get the baby to sleep. Minzy refused to sleep until way beyond the sun setting.

Yunho’s patience grew a little thin, but he did not get to see the babies as often as he wanted to, so he dealt with it and read her stories and smiled at her and talked to her. When Minzy finally fell asleep where she sat, Yunho breathed in relief. He moved Minzy into Changmin’s massive bed, next to her brother.

“Oh fucking hell and shit balls,” Changmin said. “Fucking finally.”

Yunho laughed. “You’re hanging out with Jaejoong too much.”

Changmin slouched into a chair and rubbed his face, still muttering curses from Yunho’s realm. Yunho smiled and went right up to him and dropped to his knees. He rubbed his hands up and down Changmin’s thighs until his lover looked at him and smiled. Fingers trailed over his lips and cheeks.

“I love you,” Changmin said.

“I love you too.” Yunho leaned into the touch. “Will you marry me?” Yunho whispered.

Changmin smiled. “Of course,” he said, his voice rough. He swallowed a few times, tears glistening in his eyes. Yunho bit his lip against a laugh, but he felt on the verge of tears too.

He pulled Yunho up to his mouth for a deep kiss. Yunho climbed into his lap and their kissing intensified, hands slipped into his clothes, and Yunho was well on his way to rubbing out a orgasm right in that chair when Minhyung suddenly screamed and Minzy jolted awake and Yunho jerked away from Changmin’s mouth.

They stared at each other, gasping in tandem.

“Summer?” Changmin asked.

Yunho shook his head. “Spring. I want to spend our honeymoon in Europe. Paris, London, Venice, Amsterdam, maybe.”

“Whatever you want, my wings.”

Minhyung screeched.

Yunho pressed one more kiss to his lips and then climbed away to go comfort the babies.


End file.
